Toxic
by Misao-chan
Summary: Duo é um empresário com uma vida totalmente pacata e dentro dos padrões...até que uma pessoa misteriosa entra em sua vida trazendo uma reviravolta das melhores, encontros, e situaçoes quentes.Até onde Duo está disposto a ir?-AU,1x2x1,Lime,Lemon- CO
1. Capítulo 1

**~Toxic~**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, AU, tentativa de humor, NC-17 por conta de limes e lemons espalhados pelo fic inteiro...*Misao-chan para pra contar quantas pessoas exatamente pularam ao ler isso ^.^"*

**Casais:-**1x2x1, possível 3x4 (mas não prometo nada...)

**Spoilers:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, todos os pilotos vieram à minha casa para um jogo amigável de strip poker. Estávamos comendo sorvete e não deu boa coisa... Tive de vender meus direitos autorais para comprar uma câmera e filmar tudo, ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido *^.^*, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Um monte de gente vai simplesmente ter vontade de me enforcar por que além de eu repetir meu formato "música + fic" (eu não tenho culpa se essa é a maneira com a qual trabalho melhor ^.^"), neste daqui eu me aventuro novamente nas terras da Duo POV. Ok, em caráter de esclarecimento, a idéia original da fic nasceu como uma PWP, mas como eu não consigo escrever nada que não tenha um mínimo de conteúdo...não rolou! -.-" Por outro lado, ele virou essa pecinha de cerca de 8 capítulos, com limes e lemons periódicos espalhados por toda a fic...hehehe. Meu intuito principal é que não fique um fic vulgar, e sim, sensual. Caso eu cometa o erro de cair na vulgaridade, chances são de que *eu* venha a me enforcar...

Oh sim, e a música é de autoria de Britney Spears, ou seja, nada de direitos sobre as letras também! ^.^=

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

_"Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling..."_

            Olho para o reflexo de meu próprio rosto no monitor à minha frente sem conseguir evitar o longo e profundo suspiro que escapa meus lábios. 

            De forma alguma trata-se de uma imagem feia ou nociva aos olhos. Com toda a graça, que a modéstia me permite, posso dizer que sou uma pessoa extremamente atraente, com um tipo de beleza aparentemente exótica, por assim dizer. Sim, é um prazer olhar para mim mesmo. Narciso sentiria inveja!

            De qualquer forma, apesar da imagem diante de mim não ser desagradável do ponto de vista estético, ao mesmo tempo, ela poderia ser classificada como algo um tanto quanto...deprimente.

            Não há lágrimas, nem olhar desamparado ou triste. Eu disse deprimente, e não moribundo.   Na verdade, apenas duas pessoas, no mundo todo, seriam capazes de notar esse pequeno brilho de melancolia em meus olhos, que indica um certo estado de espírito. A primeira delas, sou eu mesmo. A outra pessoa, consiste em meu melhor amigo e sócio, Quatre Winner.

            A maneira como Quatre e eu nos tornamos parceiros é uma longa história, com raízes plantadas há alguns anos atrás.

            Tudo começou na faculdade. Eu ingressei na faculdade de engenharia da computação, precocemente, pulando do colegial diretamente para a vida universitária, o que não era muito comum.

            Acabei tornando-me um exemplar típico de aluno perfeito. Eu era visto com muita freqüência nas aulas e com pouca, nas festas e reuniões. Mas não por falta de convites, que fique bem claro. Não sou uma pessoa anti-social de forma alguma. Muito pelo contrário.

            Alguns de meus colegas de classe mais próximos diziam que chegava a ser misteriosa a forma como eu conseguia conhecer a todos, ser convidado a todas as festas, sendo que raramente atendia a alguma delas, e ainda por cima ter as notas mais altas de toda a turma.

            Não havia mistério algum. Eu conhecia a todos, simplesmente por ser dono de um tipo de personalidade tipicamente magnética. Eu adoro socializar e muitos são aqueles que identificam-se com essa atitude. Os convites para as festas, admito, mais provavelmente eram resultado de minha aparência que, como citei anteriormente, é bastante exótica. Obrigada papai e mamãe, pelos genes. Já as notas, eram fruto direto de meu trabalho intenso dentro e fora das salas de aula.

            De forma que, com essa atitude, levei os quatro anos do curso de forma relativamente satisfatória e divertida. Satisfatória porque pude aprender tudo aquilo que os professores e o ambiente universitário puderam provir para a área que eu pretendia seguir para a vida, e divertida, porque fiz uso do mesmo ambiente para outros...conhecimentos da vida.

            Como a maioria das pessoas, eu "experimentei" muita coisa durante meus anos na faculdade. Não, eu nunca fumei e nem usei drogas. Pode-se dizer que bebi ocasionalmente. Esse tipo de experimentação ia além da minha compreensão, pois nunca entendi o que leva alguém a arriscar o próprio corpo para alcançar um determinado prazer. 

 Preferi usar meu corpo de maneiras mais saudáveis, para alcançar meu próprio prazer. Era nesse tipo de departamento que minhas experimentações aconteciam. Eu estive com mulheres, estive com rapazes e, em uma noite extremamente louca, com ambos. Nunca senti arrependimento por nada do que fiz. Mas também já não consigo lembrar-me da última vez em que sentimentos reais estiveram envolvidos no processo.

Mesmo agora, já faz muito tempo que eu não sinto nada, além dos limites da amizade e algo que eu gosto de chamar de "afeto convivencional", por alguém. 

Mas estamos saindo da linha central da história certo? Pois bem, logo após o término de meu curso, deixei a faculdade ingressando diretamente em uma grande empresa multinacional de consultoria eletrônica. Lá, eu tive o prazer de conhecer Quatre.

Éramos trainees no mesmo departamento: eu na área de desenvolvimento operacional, e ele, na administrativa. Tornamo-nos amigos com uma velocidade incrível. Quanto a isso, tenho que admitir que, nesse caso excepcionalmente, meu charme e habilidades sociais não foram as responsáveis pelo surgimento de nossa rápida amizade. Quatre é uma pessoa que simplesmente...brilha! É como se ele possuísse uma aura que te envolve em alegria e contentamento instantâneos, simplesmente com sua presença. É realmente algo mágico.

De certa forma, ele pareceu encontrar em mim o amigo que havia procurado durante muito tempo, e posso dizer o mesmo. E assim, após cerca de um ano trabalhando no mesmo setor e dividindo idéias sobre a empresa e nossos planos para o futuro, juntamos nossa coragem e conhecimento para montar nossa própria empresa de software.

Isso já faz três anos. E hoje, do alto de meus vinte e poucos anos, posso olhar através da janela de um edifício luxuoso, localizado em um dos melhores pontos da cidade e sede da "Winner-Maxwell Corp." Eu sei que o nome não é dos mais criativos – Quatre vetou a idéia de "Shinigami Corp.SES [1]" – mas funciona. Tanto funciona, que ocupamos uma confortável posição entre as cinco melhores empresas de Softwares do estado.

O que me traz a uma pergunta que já martelava em minha mente a algum tempo. Eu sou um dos presidentes da corporação, e sempre tive a impressão de que presidentes fossem aqueles homens completamente distintos em seus ternos, que chegam em suas salas com suas secretárias bonitas e, simplesmente, colocam os pés sobre mesa e olham os dias passarem, enquanto acendem charutos com notas de cem.  

Eu uso um terno. Tenho uma secretária, e posso dizer que Hilde é um bocado atraente. Não fumo, então podemos pular essa parte. Ok, aonde entra a cena na qual coloco os pés em minha mesa?

Em toda a minha vida eu jamais havia feito tal coisa. E, apesar da companhia estar prosperando vertiginosamente a cada dia, eu me via com mais e mais trabalho sobre minha mesa. Os papéis não deixavam espaço para que colocasse os pés nela.

Claro que a situação toda é inteiramente minha culpa. Eu poderia me dar ao luxo de não trabalhar durante um ano de minha vida, se assim desejasse, mas sou naturalmente preocupado e prefiro eu mesmo assumir todos os problemas, ao invés de deixá-los na mão de outras pessoas, mesmo que estas sejam igualmente capacitadas para o serviço. Deve ser parte de algum instinto primitivo de sobrevivência... 

De qualquer forma, a situação havia chegado a um ponto crítico. Um ponto que me coloca, no meio da tarde de uma sexta-feira de verão intenso, olhando para o meu próprio reflexo no monitor diante de meu rosto, contemplando onde teria acontecido o momento exato no qual eu havia perdido as energias para sorrir e me divertir quase o tempo todo.

Esse estilo de vida estava tornando-se algo realmente cansativo de alguns meses para cá. Felizmente, posso sempre contar com Quatre para notar minhas mudanças de humor, praticamente subliminares, e eu sabia que não demoraria muito para que ele bolasse um plano mirabolante para colocar um pouco de vida dentro de minha carcaça.

Provavelmente, meus poderes sobrenaturais estavam mais aguçados no dia de hoje, porque nem quinze minutos passam-se após meu raciocínio, antes que meu sócio entrasse em minha sala, praticamente cantarolando, e sacudindo pedaços de papel em cores fosforescentes em meu rosto.

'Hey Quatre', eu cumprimento, no que ele me responde com um sorriso, 'Eu ando trabalhando tanto que não notei a chegada do circo?'.

'Não!', ele responde, sentando-se na cadeira a minha frente e colocando os pés sobre a mesa, em um espaço quase imperceptível que eu não havia notado antes. Fato que torna oficial a constatação de que devo ser o único presidente do mundo que nunca realizou tal ato.

Ignorando minha breve realização, ele continua. 'Isso aqui foi um presente, uma cortesia na verdade, de um de nossos clientes. São ingressos para a área VIP da "SPY", a nova danceteria da cidade. E veja só', ele bateu com ênfase nos ingressos em sua mão, como que para me alertar da presença dos mesmos, 'são dois. Um para mim, e um para você.'

Minha expectativa não era das melhores. Danceteria? Se eu não possuía energia para sequer me arrastar até Quatre e arrancar os ingressos de sua mão para analisá-los mais profundamente, como possivelmente teria energias para dançar?

'Sabe o que é Quatre...' comecei, mas fui interrompido por uma mão erguida, e um sorriso brilhante vindo de meu amigo. 'Nada de "sabe o que é", você vai comigo e ponto final.' Ele terminou, levantando-se e batendo o pedaço de papel contra meu peito em um gesto de triunfo.

'Eu passo no seu apartamento as onze. Esteja pronto. E coloque uma roupa decente, hein?'. Com isso, ele retirou-se da sala, sorriso firme como uma rocha nos lábios, deixando-me para trás, com a impressão de que seria uma longa noite, e que eu havia acabado de cair em uma armadilha sem escapatória.

No fim das contas, talvez não fosse tão mal. Em um golpe do destino eu poderia, quem sabe, conhecer alguém interessante para preencher um certo vazio. 

'Claro!', pensei comigo sarcasticamente, em voz alta. 'Por que a vida é assim mesmo!'

E antes que eu tivesse o tempo e criatividade o suficiente para bolar uma virose rara, contraída em menos de seis horas, que certamente me colocaria na cama com muitos graus de febre, Quatre estava em minha porta, buzinando insistentemente de dentro de sua BMW. 

Antes de sair, dei uma breve olhada no espelho: calças pretas, camisa vermelha de seda para fora da calça e com os dois primeiros botões fora das casas, o cabelo preso em uma trança firme e baixa . Ora, ora, eu não estava nada mal. Já que seria obrigado a fazer parte disso, era melhor tirar o melhor proveito da situação.

***  
  


As horas tendem a passar de modo estranhamente rápido quando você esta dentro de uma danceteria. Você entra as onze e meia da noite, e quando dá por conta de si mesmo, já são cinco da manhã e você tem de ir pra casa para ter algum semblante de sono antes do dia seguinte. Então, por que diabos, o meu relógio dizia que era apenas uma hora da manhã?

Eu sentia como se já estivesse ali a dias, como se tivesse dançado por horas e horas a fio. Mas eu havia dançado apenas umas poucas músicas com Quatre, que depois, acabou encontrando um par interessante, com o qual continuou dançando, depois de muita insistência da minha parte, dizendo que sim, eu ficaria bem sem ele para me pajear.

Desde então eu havia estado apenas em um dos cantos do local, e agora contemplava seriamente a idéia de entrar na pista para encontrar Quatre e avisá-lo que eu ia para casa. Eu não sentia a menor vontade de continuar naquele lugar nem por mais um minuto.

Foi quando aconteceu...

Meus olhos passavam por toda a pista, buscando pelos cabelos loiros de meu sócio, quando pararam em um outro par de olhos, do outro lado da pista. Este par, de uma cor que, se as luzes não estavam me confundindo, eu nunca havia visto antes em toda a vida, estavam virados na minha direção em um olhar com força  o suficiente para fazer um buraco em seu alvo.

Olhei para trás e para os lados. Seria eu, o possível alvo de tal olhar?

Não tive realmente tempo para chegar a uma conclusão sobre esse ponto, porque no momento seguinte, o dono dos tais olhos já estava andando em minha direção, me olhando de maneira tão apreciativa enquanto caminhava, que por um momento eu tive a impressão de que talvez tivesse saído de casa sem roupas.

Aproveitei a situação para avaliar melhor essa pessoa misteriosa. Era um homem. E que homem! Ele usava uma calça de couro preta, que não deixava muito espaço para a imaginação, e uma camisa igualmente preta. Possuía cabelos castanhos, desajeitados da forma mais atraente que já vi, e os olhos tinham uma cor surpreendente de azul, algo que – agora eu podia confirmar – eu realmente jamais havia visto na vida.

Quem disse que deuses gregos não existiam nos dias de hoje, certamente não tinha a visão privilegiada, da qual eu podia desfrutar neste exato momento.

Ele aproximou-se de mim, e sorriu. E juro que o sorriso era tão incrivelmente sexy, que eu certamente não teria reclamado se aquele completo estranho tivesse me jogado no chão gelado daquela discoteca e me possuísse ali mesmo! 

Mas felizmente – ou infelizmente – não foi o que aconteceu. Ele simplesmente pegou minha mão, sem falar uma palavra sequer e nem nunca desligar seus olhos dos meus, e guiou-me lentamente para a pista de dança.

Nem que eu quisesse impedi-lo eu teria conseguido. Era como se essa pessoa, que eu jamais havia visto em toda a minha vida, tivesse o poder de agir sobre mim como um imã, aplicando um tipo de magnetismo do qual eu simplesmente não podia, e nem tão pouco queria, escapar.  

Deixei-me ser levado de volta para a pista de dança e em seguida pela música, que enchia o lugar. Não que eu estivesse realmente ouvindo qualquer coisa além de uma batida frenética, que eu suspeitava que fosse apenas o fundo da canção.

Começamos dançando a uma certa distância um do outro, para aos poucos, aproximarmo-nos. Enquanto a musica agia de forma a tomar nossos corpos, tomávamos por nós mesmos as dimensões do corpo um do outro, com mãos que passeavam da cintura para a coxa, passando pelos braços e também pelas costas, no final da coluna.

Em pouquíssimo tempo, estávamos dançando próximos o suficiente para que não houvesse espaço para sequer uma folha de papel entre os dois corpos. As pernas entrelaçadas, e os movimentos praticamente coordenados, de forma que não deixávamos de estar em contato um com o outro por nenhum momento sequer.

 O calor que partia dele era tão intenso que parecia preencher tudo a nossa volta, e eu sentia como se jamais tivesse, realmente, entendido o significado da palavra "quente" até aquele exato momento.

Então, as mãos dele entraram em contato direto com meu corpo, tocando sem qualquer aviso por debaixo de minha camisa. E eu tive certeza de que não sabia nada sobre calor e nem sobre qualquer outra coisa no universo inteiro. Suas mãos encontraram a curva de minha cintura e então o plano de meu estomago, deslizando suavemente até o inicio da costela. Era um toque firme, e a palma da mão passava, como que deixando uma trilha incendiada por todo e qualquer pedaço de pele no qual encostasse.

Já havia um bom tempo que eu tinha perdido toda e qualquer noção a respeito do local no qual me encontrava. Pelo que eu sabia, era mais do que possível, que eu tivesse morrido e subido diretamente para o céu. Ou talvez eu tivesse ido para o inferno, e isso era o que eu receberia antes de minha punição eterna. Que viesse a punição! Só aquele momento já havia feito todos os meus possíveis pecados em vida valerem a pena.

Mas eu não estava nem no céu e nem no inferno. Fui lembrado disso, acordando, mais do que repentinamente, para o som de urros e assovios das pessoas em volta de nós na pista. Aparentemente, estávamos dando um show e tanto.

Envergonhado, me afastei de meu acompanhante e no exato momento, no qual perdi o contato de suas mãos com meu corpo, senti como se tivesse sido arremessado na Sibéria. Dentro da água. Sem roupa. 

Percebi então, que não me sentia muito bem. Talvez fosse sono, ou a bebida. Ou a falta dela.

Dirigi-me ao bar de imediato e pedi um drink ao rapaz do outro lado do balcão, que prontamente colocou-se a fazer a mistura de bebidas para mim. Sentei-me e virei para buscar com o olhar a possível localização de um certo par de olhos altamente interessantes.

Não tive de procurar muito, pois eles estavam logo ali, no banco ao lado, e mais uma vez fixados intensamente em minha direção.

Fui tomado por um sentimento completamente irracional de vergonha, ao perceber a maneira como ele me fitava. Mas que diabos? Eu tinha acabado de deixar que esse homem me tocasse de uma maneira extremamente íntima, no meio de uma pista de dança, sem nem sequer ouvir sua voz, e agora estava envergonhado? Qual era o meu problema afinal?

Resolvi tirar proveito desse pensamento, tendo a certeza de que não seria capaz de formular nada muito mais elaborado em meu atual estado.

'Você quer beber alguma coisa?', falei. E sim, eu tenho a consciência de que é uma cantada clássica de baladas, mas como disse antes, minha mente não estava exatamente concentrada na atividade da fala, ela estava mais ocupada registrando todos os ângulos do ser localizado agora a minha frente.

O barman escolheu este momento para entregar meu drink, um líquido azul, espesso, em uma taça rasa.

'Eu acho que vou provar um pouco do seu', o homem misterioso respondeu, com aquele mesmo sorriso de antes, que agora meu cérebro já tinha completamente gravado em uma imagem, que certamente seria arquivada como uma das coisas mais lindas do mundo. Junto com as pirâmides egípcias, a Torre Eiffel, o pôr-do-sol no Grand Cânion e coisas insignificantes do tipo.

Enquanto todos os meus esforços estavam voltados para registrar o som incrivelmente sensual daquela voz, ele pegou minha mão, e delicadamente mergulhou dois de meus próprios dedos na minha bebida.

Normalmente eu teria ficado indignado. Mas normalmente, uma pessoa não provaria do meu drink através do ato de chupar meus dedos em sua boca, lentamente, passando a língua até por locais da mão aonde não havia bebida. 

'Está ótimo', ele concluiu, tirando meus dedos de sua boca, e levantando a taça em suas próprias mãos. 'Você deveria provar'.

Com isso, ele levou a taça a sua própria boca e virou o objeto, deliberadamente derramando um pouco da bebida pelo canto da boca, que escorreu por toda a extensão do pescoço, até o inicio da gola da camisa. Por um instante, aqueles olhos brilharam, e ele inclinou sua cabeça levemente, em um convite aberto à mim.

Não sendo um homem de desperdiçar oportunidades, grudei meus lábios à base de seu pescoço e  lambi o rastro da bebida, pelo queixo até o canto da boca. O leve som de apreciação que aquela voz grave emitiu, diante da minha ação, me tirou de meu torpor.

Mas o que afinal eu pensava estar fazendo? Aqui estava eu, lambendo o pescoço de um completo estranho, uma pessoa da qual eu sequer sabia o primeiro nome. 

'Eu sou Heero', ele falou, olhando novamente para mim como se soubesse exatamente o tipo de pergunta que passava pela minha mente no momento. E realmente sabia.

'Eu sou Duo' , falei em resposta a pergunta não vocalizada. Agora que estávamos em bases de primeiros nomes, eu tinha de descobrir quem era essa pessoa, e como eu, possivelmente, poderia encontrá-lo novamente.

'Ainda não Duo', ele falou simplesmente, 'em breve'. E com isso, o recém descoberto homem dos meus sonhos me dirigiu um último olhar, virou-se, e misturou-se a multidão.

Eu não poderia segui-lo, por mais que eu quisesse, afinal, não havia sobrado um pingo de força em minhas pernas ou em qualquer outro órgão de meu corpo inteiro. Na verdade, agora que Heero havia se afastado, eu realmente podia sentir o quão esgotado estava.

Antes que eu pudesse lamentar o fato de que meu tempo com ele tivesse sido tão curto, olhei para o relógio de pulso, por puro reflexo, e confesso que me assustei com o que vi. Aparentemente eu havia dançado com Heero por um período de horas, por que já eram quatro e meia da manhã, e eu teria de trabalhar no dia seguinte. 

Mas alguma coisa em meu corpo, em conjunto com o que restava de minha mente, não deixava que eu me preocupasse com o que viria no dia seguinte.

Eu teria apenas de lembrar de agradecer Quatre. Realmente agradecer.

********

  
Fim do Capítulo I

  
[1] Para aqueles que não captaram a piada: Corp. é abreviação para "Corporation" ou "Corporação". "Corpses" é inglês para "cadáver", ou seja, essa foi a minha piadinha verbal com o nick do Duo, nosso querido Deus da Morte. ^.^=   
  
  
Em uma observação, aviso que este fic é o culpado por não haver um novo fic de "Blurry" esta semana. Este bebê aqui não me deixou em paz até o momento em que foi colocado no papel. Estou sinceramente curiosa para saber o que os leitores acharam...^.^" Será que valeu a pena? Só as reviews dirão...hehehe. .

  
   


	2. Capítulo 2

**~Toxic~**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, AU, tentativa de humor, NC-17 por conta de limes e lemons espalhados pelo fic inteiro...*Misao-chan para pra contar quantas pessoas exatamente pularam ao ler isso ^.^"*

**Casais:-**1x2x1, possível 3x4 (mas não prometo nada...)

**Spoilers:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, todos os pilotos vieram à minha casa para um jogo amigável de strip poker. Estávamos comendo sorvete e não deu boa coisa... Tive de vender meus direitos autorais para comprar uma câmera e filmar tudo, ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido *^.^*, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Um monte de gente vai simplesmente ter vontade de me enforcar por que além de eu repetir meu formato "música + fic" (eu não tenho culpa se essa é a maneira com a qual trabalho melhor ^.^"), neste daqui eu me aventuro novamente nas terras da Duo POV. Ok, em caráter de esclarecimento, a idéia original da fic nasceu como uma PWP, mas como eu não consigo escrever nada que não tenha um mínimo de conteúdo...não rolou! -.-" Por outro lado, ele virou essa pecinha de cerca de 8 capítulos, com limes e lemons periódicos espalhados por toda a fic...hehehe. Meu intuito principal é que não fique um fic vulgar, e sim, sensual. Caso eu cometa o erro de cair na vulgaridade, chances são de que *eu* venha a me enforcar...

Oh sim, e a música é de autoria de Britney Spears, ou seja, nada de direitos sobre as letras também! ^.^=

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

_"There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it..."_  
  


            Acordo com o toque de um som agudo e irritante, que só pode pertencer ao meu despertador, e um dos primeiros pensamentos que passam por minha cabeça – junto com alguns palavrões – é a certeza do fato incontestável de que, não adianta em absoluto a quantidade de dinheiro que você possua, você nunca conseguirá comprar um despertador com um toque que seja agradável. Simplesmente porque eles não existem. Provavelmente são lendas urbanas, como lobisomens e filhotes de pomba.[1]

            Espreguiço-me longamente ouvindo o som de minhas próprias juntas estralando, em pelo menos cinco pontos distintos de meu corpo. Sinto o cansaço dos músculos praticamente estacionado sobre os ombros,  junto a vaga sensação de que havia dormido apenas algumas poucas horas.

            Claro, eu havia de fato dormido pouquíssimas horas. Duas, para ser bastante exato. 

            Meus pijamas não deixavam que eu mentisse, já que nesse momento eu vestia a mesma roupa que estivera usando na noite anterior, inclusive as botas, que ainda calçavam meus pés sobre os lençóis.

            Eu havia chegado em um estado de esgotamento muito forte, só tive  forças para cair no sono. Isso era estranho. E não me culpe por não lembrar de todos os fatos imediatamente. Ninguém possui a capacidade para fazer tal coisa logo pela manhã, pelo menos não sem a presença de um copo gigantesco de café ao lado.

            Sentei-me na beirada da cama espreguiçando-me novamente e aos poucos as memórias da noite passada foram retornando a seu local de origem.

            A primeira cena que retornou à minha consciência, que na realidade era uma que não havia abandonado minha mente nem por um segundo sequer, mesmo durante o sono, fora a imagem de meu primeiro encontro – minha primeira troca de olhares, na verdade – com Heero.

            Analisando a situação agora, à luz do dia, apenas aquele primeiro olhar já havia sido o suficiente para hipnotizar-me de certa forma. A minha fraqueza fora tanta, que eu acabara aceitando dançar com ele – e provavelmente acabaria aceitando qualquer outra ação que ele iniciasse -  sem nem mesmo receber um convite formal.

            Claro que nada sairia desse pensamento, então, colocando-o de lado, deixei que os outros fatos da noite voltassem em seu próprio tempo. Decidi que definitivamente precisava de um banho e uma bela xícara de café, para realmente começar o dia, e ser considerado um jogador no time dos vivos.

            Tomei um banho rápido, aproveitando para lavar com cuidado meu cabelo, que agora possuía um cheiro que era uma mistura de cigarro, bebida e suor, típico resultado de uma noite em uma danceteria. Eu simplesmente odiava que meu cabelo tivesse um cheiro ruim, por isso levei um tempo extra na tarefa, passando xampu duas vezes, como dizia no rótulo do produto. E não é que os resultados eram realmente melhores?

            Trancei toda a extensão das mechas, ainda molhadas, com eficiência, enquanto esperava que a cafeteira terminasse de preparar o café. Só o cheiro do líquido escuro já era o suficiente para acordar mais da metade de minhas células cerebrais. E assim, ao tempo em que cheguei a minha sala no edifício da Corporação, com três xícaras da substância já depositadas em meu estomago,  já me sentia como um ser humano novamente.

            Felizmente, as manhãs de sábado eram consideravelmente tranqüilas no escritório, porque definitivamente hoje não seria um dia muito produtivo em minha sala. Depois de algumas poucas horas sentado à frente de minha máquina, simplesmente olhando para os gráficos na tela sem realmente ver nada que se passava diante de meus olhos, resolvi abandonar a encenação, e admitir de uma vez para mim mesmo que estava pensando em Heero.

            A esta altura do dia, eu já estava em estado de plena consciência, o que em outras palavras significava que, absolutamente, todas as memórias da noite passada agora giravam em minha mente formando um filme agradável, que eu parecia não me cansar de ver e rever uma vez atrás da outra.

            Claro que, analisando a situação, nem tudo em meu comportamento durante aqueles acontecimentos me agradava... de forma alguma. Eu ainda sentia uma forte indignação por parte do que eu mesmo tinha feito. Mas no fundo, era como...colocar uma colher diretamente da boca dentro de um pote de sorvete – errado, mas incrivelmente prazeroso. 

            Quem inventou o ditado que diz que "mente vazia é a oficina do diabo", provavelmente esqueceu de citar que as mãos faziam parte do processo. Digo isso por que, sem que eu tivesse consciência completa do que estava fazendo, uma de minhas mãos havia escorregado para a parte de frente de minha calça, esfregando com alguma insistência, impulsionada pela memória do toque que eu recebera de Heero a apenas algumas horas atrás.

            Eu teria um belo episódio de fetiche, realizado em meu próprio escritório, se Quatre não tivesse escolhido aquele exato momento para entrar em minha sala. Sem bater.

            Praticamente pulei da cadeira em susto, e disfarcei da melhor maneira possível, colocando a minha outra mão sobre a mesa, enquanto a mão previamente ocupada, agora preenchia-se com a tarefa de fechar meu zíper. Dei um amplo sorriso. Não há porque desconfiar de um cara sorridente com uma das mãos em cima de sua mesa , certo?

            'Bom dia Duo, estou interrompendo alguma coisa?', Quatre perguntou, sorrindo em minha direção enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

            'Não, não está interrompendo nada', respondi casualmente, agora juntando a minha outra mão a sua companheira em cima de mesa. 'Então, quais são as novidades que você me traz nessa linda manhã de sábado, Quatre?', perguntei com o melhor de meus sorrisos descarados, daqueles típicos de quem tem, obviamente, algo para contar, mas quer que a outra pessoa pergunte antes.

            'Eu é que pergunto. Como você voltou pra casa ontem?', meu amigo perguntou.

            'De táxi.', respondi enquanto fechava algumas planilhas do computador. Eu não ia fazer nada com essa droga de qualquer forma.

            'Hmmm...', foi a resposta que recebi, e isso fez com que eu olhasse para meu sócio, por que essa resposta não era algo normal, vindo dele, em absoluto. Vendo minha expressão confusa, ele continuou o que havia começado. 'E eu aqui pensando que você tinha voltado para casa acompanhado...'    

            'Não!!!', falei, com mais ênfase do que o necessário, e podia até mesmo sentir o vermelho que provavelmente cobria toda minha face no momento. Olhei para o rosto de Quatre e ele sorria maliciosamente em minha direção. Eu sabia que não poderia esconder nada dele, então, com um longo suspiro de resignação, resolvi colocar as cartas na mesa de uma vez. 'O que você viu?'

            'Ora, eu? Não vi nada...', ele falou com um tom de desinteresse falso, 'Nada que o resto da danceteria também não tenha visto, junto comigo!'

            Eu afundei na cadeira. Literalmente. Imaginei se o vão embaixo da mesa teria espaço o suficiente para eu me esconder, mas descartei a idéia rapidamente, raciocinando que Quatre provavelmente colocaria a cabeça debaixo da mesa apenas para ter o prazer de rir na minha cara.

            'Certo, certo', resolvi tentar mudar de assunto, 'mas você veio aqui só pra me dizer isso?'

            'Não, na verdade eu vim aqui para te avisar que o prédio vai estar sendo detetizado hoje, então todos sairão mais cedo', ele respondeu, olhando para o relógio de pulso, 'e também que hoje, é o seu dia de decidir aonde iremos a noite, então eu espero que você tenha planos...excitantes para nós.'

            Ele havia feito alguma insinuação ou era apenas minha imaginação? 'O que você quer dizer com "excitantes"?', resolvi me certificar.

            'Oh nada', ele respondeu casualmente, enquanto dirigia-se a porta de meu escritório, 'apenas planeje algo divertido certo?'. E ao sinal de positivo que dei com a cabeça, ele abriu a porta e saiu no corredor. 'E Duo', ele voltou-se, deixando apenas a cabeça visível atrás da porta. 'Sim?', respondi. 'Aliviar as tensões do trabalho, NO ambiente de trabalho... não é muito ético.'

            E com isso meu sócio desapareceu atrás da porta, rindo em alto e bom som, e deixando-me para trás com uma cor que faria muita inveja a um tomate.

            Depois as pessoas dizem não entender porque cadáveres aparecem misteriosamente em lixeiras de grandes empresas.

            Agora, eu possuía um novo problema em mãos. O que fazer com meu dia inesperadamente livre? Decidido a não gastar um dia de verão simplesmente vendo tv, resolvi que poderia correr no parque. Corridas, eram meu esporte favorito e eu ainda conseguia praticá-lo com alguma freqüência. Além do mais, correr ainda era ótimo para...aliviar as tensões.

            Hoje eu teria de correr muito.

            Passei por meu apartamento apenas para trocar de roupa e pegar uma garrafa de água. Quinze minutos depois, abandonei minha vizinhança, vestindo um shorts de lycra preto e uma camiseta regata verde [2], roupas confortáveis para que eu pudesse correr durante a tarde toda, se fosse meu desejo.

            Deixei meu veículo seguro no estacionamento do parque, e pus-me a correr na pista, indo na direção na qual eu sabia que haveria uma quantidade menor de pessoas. Era sempre bom ter mais espaço para correr no seu próprio ritmo.

            Não sei exatamente explicar qual parte da prática da corrida é a mais satisfatória. Talvez seja o vento no seu rosto, talvez seja a velocidade, talvez sejam as tais endorfinas ou uma mistura de todos esses elementos. O fato é que, após meia hora de exercício, eu já me sentia como uma pessoa renovada, os problemas do emprego e de noites mal dormidas completamente esquecidos.

            Parei para dar ao meu corpo a água que ele tanto necessitava naquele momento, quando fui puxado na direção de uma moita alta que forrava um dos lados da pista de corrida. O susto do movimento inesperado fez com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de costas no chão.

            Olhei para cima pronto para assaltar, verbalmente, quem quer que tivesse sido idiota o suficiente para me puxar daquela forma, e foi quando vi o rosto inconfundível de Heero, olhando para mim.

            Ele usava calças cargo de uma cor khaki, uma camiseta regata branca, e óculos escuros. O único comentário solitário que passou por minha mente, foi que óculos escuros que deixassem uma pessoa sexy daquela forma, deveriam ser proibidos pelo bem da nação. 

             Ele então retirou os óculos do rosto e fitou-me por completo.

            E eu corrigi meus pensamentos prévios, porque os óculos, neste caso, eram apenas um atrativo a mais. Heero era quem deveria ser proibido de sair na rua.

 Levantei meu corpo apenas o suficiente para me arrastar até uma arvore próxima e apoiar minhas costas em seu tronco, porque eu sinceramente não confiava na habilidade de minhas pernas, para me sustentarem naquele instante. Em nenhum momento eu tirei os olhos da direção de Heero, afinal, poderia ser apenas um sonho, pronto para sumir assim que eu me atrevesse a piscar.

'Duo', ele falou, naquele tom grave de voz que já continha em si o poder de me arrepiar por completo, 'que coincidência encontrar você por aqui.' Ele continuou, caminhando lentamente até o pé da arvore, aonde eu me encontrava, e abaixando-se nas duas pernas, próximo a mim.

'Ah, mesmo?', respondi. Certo, não uma de minhas melhores frases. Mas ele estava se aproximando mais e mais, e a situação era – para dizer o mínimo – enervante.

'Na verdade não', ele respondeu ajoelhando-se ao meu lado, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar qual era o significado dessas palavras, ele colocou um dedo na parte de cima de meu peito, na parte que não era coberta pela camiseta. Seu dedo foi descendo lentamente, enquanto ele continuava. 'Eu já sabia que cedo ou tarde, nos encontraríamos novamente'.

'Um bocado cedo, eu diria', respondi, mas não tive sequer tempo de rir de minha própria piada, e nem mesmo de me perguntar qual seria a intenção daquele dedo, porque em seguida, a mão de Heero havia alcançado o meio de minhas pernas, e ali pousou mais do que decididamente. Soltei um pequeno som de surpresa, que fez com que ele também desse um pequeno riso breve.

'Não tão cedo quanto eu gostaria', ele respondeu ao meu comentário, mexendo a mão com firmeza entre minhas coxas, enquanto eu voltava toda a minha concentração em tomar fôlego com a maior rapidez possível, ação que eu esperava que fosse capaz de conter o gemido que estava prestes a me escapar.

'Sabe Duo', ele continuou, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, falando e mexendo sua mão sem piedade em movimentos para cima e para baixo - aparentemente inconsciente do fato de que estávamos fazendo aquilo a vista de qualquer um que passasse pelo local -  'ontem, foi uma noite muito interessante'. Ele parou para sorrir e deixar que sua mão descendesse mais alguns centímetros, indo agora para território ainda mais "perigoso". 

E dessa vez eu não pude conter o gemido, que realmente escapou meus lábios. Como poderia? Talvez se fosse apenas a mão, ou apenas o sorriso. Os dois juntos, era mais do que minha mente conseguia suportar.

'Eu espero que possamos continuar o que começamos ontem', ele falou, ainda esfregando sua mão, agora em um ritmo ainda mais rápido, pela frente de meu shorts.

'Aaahhh..a-agora?', respondi, olhos praticamente virando nas órbitas.

Ele parou por um momento, e sua mão livre pegou alguma coisa próxima, que eu não consegui identificar. Heero fitou-me por inteiro novamente, e então respondeu, 'Não agora. Tudo tem sua hora, portanto tenha calma'. E antes que eu tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer coisa, o objeto que ele tinha em sua mão revelou-se como minha garrafa de água, que felizmente não era gelada, porque seu conteúdo foi completamente despejado sobre meu rosto.

Imediatamente bati em sua mão, jogando a garrafa longe e, dessa vez, consegui reunir indignação a tempo para dizer alguma coisa. 'Mas que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo?', gritei.

Heero levantou-se, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, e respondeu. 'Eu só estava pensando em dar a mim mesmo uma prévia do quão incrivelmente sexy você ficaria, quando molhado.' E com isso ele colocou seu par de óculos escuros de volta no rosto, e sorriu novamente olhando para mim, um ser completamente sem reação. E molhado, ainda por cima.

Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, e mais uma vez, antes que meu próprio cérebro assimilasse a pergunta, Heero saiu-se com a resposta, enquanto dava as costas para mim, e saia caminhando. 'Em breve', foram suas únicas palavras.

Passei uma de minhas mãos para afastar os cabelos colados ao rosto com a água, e o pouco tempo que esse movimento levou, foi o suficiente para que ele sumisse de meu plano de visão.

Fiquei durante pelo menos trinta minutos sentado na grama, as costas apoiadas na árvore. Primeiro porque lycra é um tecido extremamente revelador, e levantar-me da maneira que eu me encontrava, logo após a saída de Heero, poderia até fazer com que eu fosse parar na delegacia, sem contar o embaraço total e completo. Mas esse não fora o único motivo pelo qual eu havia permanecido imóvel naquele local.

Eu queria pensar. Pensar de que forma exatamente eu tinha chegado ao estado no qual encontrava-me naquele exato momento: reduzido a um punhado de nervos em frangalhos e tensão sexual mal resolvida. 

Tentei raciocinar, tentei lembrar, chegar a alguma conclusão sobre como, literalmente de um dia para o outro, eu havia passado de um executivo correto com uma vidinha que ultrapassava o pacato, para algum tipo de pervertido que aceita favores sexuais no meio de um parque público.

Logicamente eu não cheguei a qualquer resposta. A não ser uma.

Eu precisava ver Heero novamente.

****  
Fim do Capitulo II

  
  
[1] Teoria totalmente by Misao-chan. Filhotes de pomba não existem! Elas já devem nascer adultas e feiosas. E só acredito no contrario se alguém me provar...hehehe XD. Me mostre um filhote de pomba e te darei os créditos.

[2] Eu não pude resistir, e tive que colocar a roupa tradicional do Heero em alguma lugar dessa fic. Por um golpe do meu senso de humor transviado aplicado a enredos, foi o Duo que vestiu a camisa – e o shorts também! XD


	3. Capítulo 3

**~Toxic~**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, AU, tentativa de humor, NC-17 por conta de limes e lemons espalhados pelo fic inteiro...*Misao-chan para pra contar quantas pessoas exatamente pularam ao ler isso ^.^"*

**Casais:-**1x2x1, possível 3x4 (mas não prometo nada...)

**Spoilers:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, todos os pilotos vieram à minha casa para um jogo amigável de strip poker. Estávamos comendo sorvete e não deu boa coisa... Tive de vender meus direitos autorais para comprar uma câmera e filmar tudo, ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido *^.^*, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Um monte de gente vai simplesmente ter vontade de me enforcar por que além de eu repetir meu formato "música + fic" (eu não tenho culpa se essa é a maneira com a qual trabalho melhor ^.^"), neste daqui eu me aventuro novamente nas terras da Duo POV. Ok, em caráter de esclarecimento, a idéia original da fic nasceu como uma PWP, mas como eu não consigo escrever nada que não tenha um mínimo de conteúdo...não rolou! -.-" Por outro lado, ele virou essa pecinha de cerca de 8 capítulos, com limes e lemons periódicos espalhados por toda a fic...hehehe. Meu intuito principal é que não fique um fic vulgar, e sim, sensual. Caso eu cometa o erro de cair na vulgaridade, chances são de que *eu* venha a me enforcar...

Oh sim, e a música é de autoria de Britney Spears, ou seja, nada de direitos sobre as letras também! ^.^=

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

_"Too High  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning round and round  
Do you feel me now?..."___

            Sábado a noite. Diz-se que esta é a melhor noite de toda a semana. As ruas ficam iluminadas de uma forma completamente diferente do jeito que isto acontece durante o dia. À noite, até as luzes parecem coisas misteriosas e convidativas. Música parece ecoar por toda a parte. Até o cheiro da cidade torna-se diferente, depois que o sol se põe no horizonte.

            A muito tempo nada disso parecia ter qualquer tipo de efeito sobre mim. Por que então, hoje, entre todas as noites, eu sentia todas essas mudanças no ambiente, como se eu fosse algum tipo de... "virgem da noite"?

            É simples. Tudo isso resume-se ao fato de que hoje sinto-me como alguém que está realmente saindo na noite. Para a noite. Como eu já não fazia a alguns anos. Trata-se muito mais de um estado de espírito do que uma atitude, na verdade.

            De certa forma, eu tenho me concentrado tão completamente em meu trabalho e obrigações, que acabei por me fechar para todas as demais coisas, incluindo meu próprio entretenimento e diversão.

            Havia um bom tempo que eu já não fazia nada pelo simples e puro prazer de fazê-lo. E hoje, seria uma noite para esse tipo de comportamento.

            Convidei Quatre para que fossemos novamente à "SPY". Usei a desculpa de estar convidando-o, porque hoje era a minha vez de bolar o programa, e eu estava me sentindo sem criatividade para pensar em qualquer outro lugar. Obviamente meu amigo não engoliu tal conversa. O risinho nos lábios, e olhos, dele me diziam que ele sabia exatamente a razão pela qual eu queria ir aquele lugar especificamente. Estaria assim tão óbvio?

            Quase sucumbi a vontade de cancelar a idéia toda. De ligar para Quatre na última hora e dizer-lhe que tinha comido algo que havia me feito mal, ou simplesmente deixá-lo buzinando como um idiota na porta do meu prédio, sem nunca descer para atender a seu chamado. Oras, ele havia me feito passar muita vergonha nos últimos dois dias. Quem pode me culpar por planejar uma pequena vingancinha?

            Mas eu não cancelei a idéia. Primeiro, porque Quatre era meu amigo, e eu, por mais divertido que a idéia pudesse parecer, não podia estragar sua noite. Não seria justo da minha parte. E em segundo, eu também tinha um compromisso ao qual não poderia faltar. Certo, não era um compromisso marcado formalmente... por todos os diabos, não era sequer um encontro certo... não era nada... mas eu sentia como se fosse ver Heero, e não podia deixar a oportunidade passar.

            Seguir suas emoções certo? Alguém me disse isso uma vez... e apesar de não me lembrar a quem exatamente essa frase pertencia, eu sentia que ela caía como uma luva na atual situação. E assim decidi levar o plano adiante.

            Quatre, como sempre, me pegou exatamente no horário combinado. Não sem antes fazer um pequeno (grande) escândalo, com a ajuda da buzina, na porta de meu prédio. Eu acho que meus vizinhos nem sequer se importavam mais. Eu, por outro lado, poderia viver muito bem sem mais essa vergonha sendo creditada em minha ficha.

            De qualquer forma, pude perdoá-lo com facilidade, porque chegando ao local, meu sócio tirou alegremente dois convites do bolso. Convites para a área VIP do estabelecimento, idênticos aos que tínhamos utilizado na noite anterior. 'De onde surgiu isso? Eu pensei que você tinha apenas dois' , perguntei, enquanto examinava os ingressos com os olhos, enquanto estes balançavam na mão de meu amigo.

            'É...eu acho que contei errado, e ainda tinha esses sobrando na minha gaveta...', ele me respondeu, com um sorrisinho estampado na cara que praticamente gritava que aquilo era uma mentira, e me desafiando a investigar mais a fundo. Não lhe dei o prazer, e simplesmente arranquei os ingressos de sua mão, descendo do carro ao mesmo tempo.

            'Hey, volte aqui!', ele gritou, e logo estava atrás de mim, para que juntos pudéssemos entrar na danceteria. Hoje, o local parecia ainda mais lotado do que na noite anterior, e, considerando que sábado é a noite de maior movimento em casas do tipo, esse fato não era realmente uma surpresa.

            Quatre não esperou que eu recusasse seu pedido para dançar, e separou-se de mim antes mesmo de fazer a pergunta. Ele sabia qual era o meu real objetivo vindo aqui. Como disse antes, grandes amigos tem essa capacidade irritante de adivinhar seus passos, e o risinho que eu havia recebido anteriormente, no momento em que sugeri a "SPY" como programa, me dizia que eu não poderia enganá-lo nem que quisesse.

            Para minha surpresa , meu sócio parecia ter planos próprios para concretizar pelo local. Mais do que rapidamente, ele encontrou para si um par, que eu reconheci como sendo o cara com quem ele havia dançado na noite anterior, quando nos separamos, antes que eu, por minha vez, encontrasse Heero.

            Mas que belo amigo o meu... eu aqui, me envolvendo com um sujeito perigosamente escorregadio, me comportando de uma maneira, pra dizer o mínimo, anormal, e ele se importando com seus próprios problemas... bom, melhor que fosse assim. Quanto menos comentários sarcásticos eu tivesse que agüentar, melhor. E quem sabe eu mesmo não tivesse alguns comentários maldosos para fazer no outro dia?

            Outra das vantagens que só uma amizade velha pode te proporcionar: tiração de sarro mútua!

            Esquecendo meu sócio, passei pelo procedimento de checar toda a pista de dança e o bar com os olhos, esperando encontrar um certo indivíduo. Eu sabia que conseguiria avistá-lo, independentemente da distância que houvesse entre nós. Heero é o tipo de pessoa que se sobressai numa multidão com uma facilidade incrível. Pelo menos aos meus olhos, isto é.

            Refiz a rotina cerca de três vezes, e com algum desapontamento percebi que, definitivamente, Heero não estava em nenhum lugar visível. Resolvi então que seria melhor que eu me colocasse em um local visível. 

            Com a sorte ao meu lado, consegui ocupar exatamente o lugar do bar no qual havia estado na noite anterior. Isso era perfeito. Agora, caso Heero quisesse me encontrar, não haveria qualquer dificuldade. Por um momento pensei que minha atitude era extremamente idiota, ainda mais considerando que nas vezes anteriores, na qual ele havia me encontrado, nenhum esforço aparente da parte dele havia sido envolvido no processo.  Era como se ele soubesse aonde eu estaria, a que horas e como, com uma precisão praticamente britânica.

            Seria isso verdade? Afinal, que tipo de pessoa Heero teria de ser para saber exatamente hora e local exatos do meu aparecimento? Raciocinei que essa era a real situação na qual me encontrava: eu estava esperando por alguém que sabia aonde eu estaria, sem que o contrario fosse verdade.

            A impossibilidade do fato me deixou um tanto assustado, e resolvi que por hora seria melhor descartar tal pensamento. Uma bebida ajudaria nesse caso.

            Chamei pelo barman, e notei que não tratava-se do rapaz da noite anterior. Definitivamente não. O barman de hoje era um rapaz alto, de olhos profundamente azuis e cabelos loiros como os primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Era uma visão e tanto. Ele me olhou, e sorriu. Realmente, uma visão privilegiada.

            'No que eu posso ajudá-lo?', falou o rapaz.

            'Você pode me servir o que tiver de mais forte embaixo do seu balcão.', respondi com um sorriso de minha parte.

            Ele eficientemente colocou um pequeno copo a minha frente. O suficiente para uma dose. Em seguida, passou-me uma fatia de limão e um pequeno pote de sal.

            'Tequila?', perguntei um pouco incrédulo. 'Desculpe amigo, mas isso não pode ser a coisa mais forte que você tem aí.'

            'Não fale sem antes provar', ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo, e despejando a dose da bebida em meu copo. Uma vez cheio, ele empurrou o objeto em minha direção, e então falou, 'Vamos, prove.'

            Olhei para o barman a minha frente com um olhar sarcástico. Oras, se isso era um desafio, ele tinha acabado de desafiar a pessoa errada. Puxei o copo para mais perto e coloquei um pouco de sal na parte de trás de minha mão. Rapidamente, lambi o sal, chupei o limão, e virei com velocidade o conteúdo do copo.

            E com certeza eu havia acabado de beber ácido. Por que o líquido passou deixando um rastro quente por toda a garganta, provavelmente porque não tinha restado nada pelos locais aonde ele havia passado. Surpreendentemente, passada a queimação inicial, eu me sentia estranhamente...melhor.

            'O que tem nessa coisa?', perguntei.

            'É minha receita secreta', o rapaz me respondeu com uma piscadela, 'mas não se preocupe, não tem nada nocivo ou ilegal  na mistura', ele concluiu enquanto virava-se para atender a outros clientes.

            Com a alma lavada a base de tequila, voltei a meu trabalho de busca. E novamente sai-me com um resultado nulo. Eu havia procurado por todo o local, e nem um sinal da presença de Heero podia ser detectado. Devo ter me dedicado a esta tarefa por horas, porque depois de um tempo, ao invés de ver a presença pela qual esperava, vi Quatre, vindo em minha direção, e acompanhado.

            'Hey Duo', ele falou, voz alegre como a de um carneirinho solto no campo.

            'Hey Quat, está se divertindo?', respondi, notando que seu acompanhante agora estava exatamente a seu lado. Dei uma avaliada rápida no rapaz. Carneirinho definitivamente gostam de lobos, é tudo o que posso dizer. 

            'Sim, muito.', meu amigo respondeu, olhando para seu parceiro. Este, não havia falado uma palavra sequer.

            'E você é...?', resolvi quebrar o gelo de uma vez, e perguntar.

            'Eu sou Trowa', ele respondeu, e chegou para mais perto de mim, com a mão a frente, para que eu pudesse cumprimentá-lo. Com a ajuda da luz que emanava do bar, agora eu podia ver a          s feições do acompanhante de meu sócio com mais clareza. 

            Trowa era alto, mais alto do que eu ou Quatre, e, pelo que era possível ver através de sua roupa – uma calça jeans preta, bem cortada e uma camisa de seda chumbo – possuía um físico admirável também. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos, jogados para frente do rosto, no mais estranho dos penteados que, apesar disso, lhe ficava muito bem. E tinha, pelo menos um dos olhos verdes. O outro provavelmente era da mesma cor, mas eu não podia afirmar com certeza, já que o cabelo impossibilitava tal constatação.

            O que posso dizer? Meu amigo tem um tremendo bom gosto.

            'Trowa, este é meu melhor amigo e sócio, Duo', Quatre interveio, enquanto eu e o garoto da franja trocávamos cumprimentos. 'Muito prazer', ele respondeu, no que eu assenti com a cabeça.

            'Eu vim te avisar que já vou embora. Está tarde e o dia foi cansativo', Quatre falou, 'você quer que eu te deixe em casa?'

            'Não', respondi, com um certo tom de desapontamento em minha voz, 'eu vou ficar mais um pouco.'

            Meu amigo provavelmente sentiu que eu não estava em um humor bom para brincadeiras, e deixou qualquer comentário, que pudesse querer escapar de sua boca, para um outro momento.

            'Está bem', ele respondeu com um olhar compreensivo, 'mas deixe um recado na minha secretaria eletrônica, quando você chegar em sua casa, para eu saber que você chegou bem, ok?'

            'Claro', respondi com um sorriso.

            Antes que eles pudessem se retirar porém, Trowa aproximou-se um pouco de mim, o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver o outro olho , por trás de sua franja, e falou, 'Tem certeza de que não quer ir junto com a gente, Duo?', e o tom na voz dele sugeriu que aquilo era uma brincadeira com um pequeno fundo de verdade, 'pode ser divertido.'

            Quatre corou até as pontas dos fios de seus cabelos, e eu não pude evitar a gargalhada que escapou meus lábios. Eu teria muito com o que sacanear meu melhor amigo assim que o final de semana acabasse. Esse cara, o Trowa, era definitivamente um dos meus.

            'Não obrigado', respondi, ainda rindo. Então aproximei-me dele, e cochichei em seu ouvido, fora do alcance de audição de meu sócio, 'mas faça bom proveito por mim, sim?'

            Foi a vez de Trowa soltar uma gargalhada sonora, que trouxe um sorriso a meus lábios, e uma cor ainda mais intensa a face de Quatre. Ah sim, eu teria muito o que falar para ele depois disso.

            Ambos despediram-se, e eu deixei que partissem, desejando ver Trowa em breve. Esse cara provavelmente ainda iria nos trazer algumas boas surpresas, eu tinha certeza disso.

            Após a saída de meus amigos, refiz a rotina de checagem, e mais uma vez não encontrei nada. Isso estava tornando-se realmente incômodo. Virei-me em minha cadeira, agora de frente para o bar, para encontrar o barman novamente próximo a mim.

            'Mais uma dose?', ele falou, e eu só pude imaginar que talvez para se estar naquele local uma das características necessárias era que você fosse capaz de ler mentes.

            'Claro', respondi. Em seguida, vi o rapaz colocar não um, mas dois copos sobre o balcão, que foram preenchidos rapidamente com bebida. Em seguida, ele me passou um pedaço de limão, e pegou um para si mesmo.

            O barman me olhou com um pequeno sorriso, e batemos nossos copos, virando os conteúdos em sincronia. [1]  Ambos soltamos um pequeno som por conta da queimação do líquido, e em seguida olhamo-nos e rimos. Eu havia simpatizado com ele.

            'Eu sou Milliardo, mas todos por aqui me chamam de Zechs', ele estendeu sua mão em cumprimento.

            'Prazer Zechs, eu sou Duo.', respondi, apertando a mão oferecida.

            'Duo?', ele falou, parecendo espantado por um momento, 'Duo Maxwell?'

            'Nós já nos conhecemos?', foi minha vez de ficar espantado, já que eu sinceramente não conseguia me recordar de ter visto esse homem em qualquer outro lugar.

            'Não, na verdade não', ele respondeu, enquanto olhava em baixo de seu balcão aparentemente a procura de algo. 'Mas eu tenho uma coisa aqui para você.' E antes que eu pudesse perguntar exatamente o que seria aquilo, e outras milhões de duvidas que dançavam por minha mente naquele exato momento, Zechs me passou um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado.

            Olhei para o papel, como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. E então, resolvi abri-lo para ler seu conteúdo. Dentro haviam duas palavras apenas, em uma letra de mão firme e nítida.

            "Em breve."

            Tive vontade de picar o papel em milhares de pedacinhos e jogá-los para cima. Mas, por consideração ao rapaz a minha frente resolvi não fazê-lo, afinal, ele não tinha culpa de que eu fosse estúpido o suficiente para me deixar ser manipulado por um cara que achava divertido brincar com minha consciência.

            'Obrigado', respondi. 'Não há de que', ele devolveu com um pequeno sorriso.

            Resolvi que era melhor fechar a noite daquele jeito e despedi-me de meu novo colega, deixando o dinheiro da bebida sobre o balcão, junto a uma gorjeta generosa. Decidi ainda, voltar para casa andando, já que eu precisava esfriar minha cabeça com urgência. Aquela noite havia sido um grande punhado de frustrações.

*****

            O restante da semana, que se seguiu não foi muito diferente.

            No meio da quinta-feira, parei para respirar por um momento, saindo debaixo de um mar de contratos para ler e assinar, e aproveitei para contabilizar o saldo daqueles últimos sete dias, que parecia estar sendo o pior e mais longo período de toda a minha vida.

            Na segunda-feira eu havia chego no trabalho, ainda em processo de cura pela minha decepção no sábado a noite. Para completar esse quadro desfavorável, um dos softwares, produzidos para um de nossos clientes, havia apresentado um erro que necessitava ser corrigido com urgência. O resultado disso foi eu ter de ficar na empresa até as três da manhã, procurando pelo possível erro do programa.

            A terça-feira havia sido semelhante, com o adicional de que o veneno, utilizado na detetização do prédio, fez com que eu espirasse durante, praticamente, o dia todo.

            A quarta-feira me presenteou com uma reunião de diretoria da empresa, com uma duração suposta de duas horas, que acabou por durar seis horas inteiras.

            O único ponto bom dessa semana inteira, consistia no fato de que, talvez sentindo que levariam a pior, as pessoas não estavam sequer tentando me ajudar com meu estado, agora constante, de irritação. Nem mesmo Quatre havia feito um comentário sequer sobre a fatídica noite, que tinha iniciado essa semana dos horrores.

            Eu ainda não sabia exatamente se essa discrição toda dele era um favor para mim, ou simples receio de que eu respondesse com alguns comentários de minha parte também. Obrigado Trowa, fico te devendo essa.

            Para piorar ainda mais a situação, minha mente havia resolvido me premiar com sonhos de conteúdo censurado, praticamente em todas as noites. Aparentemente, meu cérebro estava descarregando toda a sua frustração, quanto a meus últimos dias, na forma de sonhos molhados. O que só gerava mais frustração ainda.

            E hoje, no quinto dia da semana, aqui estava eu em minha sala, pensando que a situação era toda culpa de Heero. Sim, culpa dele, porque ele é quem havia me enchido de esperanças de vê-lo, para depois pisar em cima dessas.

            Ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia ter raiva dele, porque em nenhum momento havia sido estabelecido que nos veríamos naquela noite. Maldito Heero!!!

            Parei de pensar sobre o caso para voltar ao trabalho, mas cheguei a conclusão de que, talvez, estivesse pensando demais no assunto. Afinal, essa era a única explicação coerente para explicar o fato de que Heero estava agora, no meio de minha sala, olhando para mim com aquela expressão, que começo a suspeitar que seja reservada apenas e unicamente para estes momentos, nos quais ele me pega de surpresa.

            Mas, a supostamente imaginária imagem de Heero andou até mim, e pos a mão em meu rosto. E a mão era quente demais para pertencer a uma alucinação.

            Merda! Eu não estava imaginando!

            Afastei a cadeira, tentando fugir daquele toque, e quase caindo no processo. 'O que você está fazendo aqui?', foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

            Heero usava uma calça jeans com uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima. De dentro de um dos bolsos da jaqueta, ele retirou um tipo de encharpe creme, de seda, e começou a desdobrar o tecido , enquanto respondia calmamente a minha pergunta. 'Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz em me ver...'

            'Feliz?', eu respondi, e podia praticamente gargalhar diante do quão ridícula era a situação. 'Quando eu pensei que você queria me ver, você simplesmente desapareceu. Eu pensei que tínhamos...sei lá...um tipo de trato.. uma ligação. Qualquer coisa. Você pensa que é divertido brincar comigo, Heero? Pois eu vou acabar com isso agora. Ponha-se daqui pra fora!'

            Para minha surpresa, Heero mudou por completo sua postura. Ele baixou levemente seu rosto, e quando o levantou novamente, eu pude ver algo com um certo brilho de arrependimento em seus olhos azuis. E o sorriso também não estava no lugar de sempre.

            'Me desculpe Duo. Não era minha intenção fazer com que você pensasse isso.', ele falou.

            E com essas palavras, me vi, imediatamente, na posição do completo idiota. Aquele, que tira conclusões precipitadas...

            'Eu espero que você possa me perdoar de alguma forma...', ele continuou, 'e é por isso que venho aqui hoje, lhe fazer um convite formal.'

            'Um convite?'. Isso era uma novidade.

            'Sim', ele continuou, aproximando-se ainda mais, e ficando ao lado de minha cadeira, com o pedaço de tecido enrolado em uma das mãos. 'Haverá uma festa amanhã a noite, na Mansão Romefeller. Eu ficarei muito feliz se você aceitar comparecer.' Um pequeno envelope foi derrubado em meu colo.

            Antes que eu tivesse tempo para abrir o envelope e avaliar seu conteúdo, senti algo em meu pescoço. Heero estava agora a minha frente, passando a encharpe por meu pescoço, e enfim colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros enquanto falava, olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

            'Se você decidir ir, por favor, use isso.' E com isso, Heero saiu de minha sala, com aquele sorriso, apesar de amenizado, já devidamente de volta a seu belo rosto, seu local de origem.

            Permaneci imóvel em minha cadeira por muito tempo, não saberia dizer exatamente quanto. Um milhão de pensamentos passaram por minha mente, sendo que nenhum deles passava sequer perto de alguma conclusão concreta ou coerente.

            Instintivamente, retirei a encharpe do pescoço e inalei o perfume, que levemente impregnava o tecido. Era um cheiro...um cheiro que caso me pedissem para nomear, eu provavelmente chamaria de...Heero. Porque o aroma era uma mistura que praticamente fazia com que eu pudesse sentir a presença dele novamente, por toda a parte.

            O perfume era uma mistura de notas cítricas, menta e lavanda [2]. E tudo o que eu sabia naquele momento, era que não adiantaria eu tentar me enganar. 

Eu seguiria aquele odor aonde quer que ele fosse. Ou me pedisse para ir.

***************

Fim do Capitulo 3

[1] Tomar tequila com o Zechs é um sonho que eu tenho, e o Duo realizou por mim! ^.^= Essa é a pequena participação do Zechs em minha fic. Eu o adoro , mas não tinha como colocá-lo como uma das peças chaves no enredo, portanto...rola uma participação especial pra ele! 

[2] Acreditem ou não, existe pesquisa por trás disso. Eu peguei um cheiro que , na minha cabeça obviamente, complementaria essa personalidade sexy do Heero e aqui está ele. Caso vocês queiram sentir melhor, dirijam-se a qualquer loja Boticário da vida, e peçam pra sentir o cheiro do Carpe Diem masculino. Esse perfume tem as notas descritas na fic, ou seja, é o cheirinho do Heero. ^.^=

*Misao-chan desvia as centenas de frutas que são jogadas em sua direção*  Calma, calma gente. Eu sei que muitos são os que querem me matar por conta da falta de lemons e limes nesse capítulo. Mas nada temam meu amigos. Lembrem-se que nada que é dado de mão beijada é tão legal assim...criar expectativa é bacana. E a culpa disso é da Lien, que fica me dando idéias de fazer um capítulo sem lemon e lime... se quiserem jogar alguma coisa, joguem nela...

No próximo eu compenso todo mundo com um lemon tá? Ou não.....XD *desvia de mais frutas*

Beijos, abraços e meu amor eterno aos reviwers: Hi-chan, Ti-kun, Yoru (não se desespere moça! E por favor, não me mate .), Hina Minamino, Nana, Athena Sagara, e aos que me mandaram e-mails como Naomi,Bra e Goddes. Eu adoro vocês gente, mesmo! \^_^/

Sim, claro, quase me esqueci ^.^" ! Agora a tia Misao-chan aqui tem um site só pra ela, com os fics arquivados. Por favor visitem: . E deixem seus comentários okie? Obrigada ^.^=


	4. Capítulo 4

**~Toxic~**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, AU, tentativa de humor, NC-17 por conta de limes e lemons espalhados pelo fic inteiro...*Misao-chan para pra contar quantas pessoas exatamente pularam ao ler isso ^.^"*

**Casais:-**1x2x1, possível 3x4 (mas não prometo nada...)

**Spoilers****:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem, todos os pilotos vieram à minha casa para um jogo amigável de strip poker. Estávamos comendo sorvete e não deu boa coisa... Tive de vender meus direitos autorais para comprar uma câmera e filmar tudo, ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido *^.^*, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Um monte de gente vai simplesmente ter vontade de me enforcar por que além de eu repetir meu formato "música + fic" (eu não tenho culpa se essa é a maneira com a qual trabalho melhor ^.^"), neste daqui eu me aventuro novamente nas terras da Duo POV. Ok, em caráter de esclarecimento, a idéia original da fic nasceu como uma PWP, mas como eu não consigo escrever nada que não tenha um mínimo de conteúdo...não rolou! -.-" Por outro lado, ele virou essa pecinha de cerca de 8 capítulos, com limes e lemons periódicos espalhados por toda a fic...hehehe. Meu intuito principal é que não fique um fic vulgar, e sim, sensual. Caso eu cometa o erro de cair na vulgaridade, chances são de que *eu* venha a me enforcar...

Oh sim, e a música é de autoria de Britney Spears, ou seja, nada de direitos sobre as letras também! ^.^=

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

*****Esse capítulo do fic é dedicado para uma de minhas melhores amigas E Yaoi Hunter K-chan. Moxa, saber que  você le meus fics simplesmente faz meu dia. ****Obrigada, simplesmente por ser quem você é! ^_~*****

_With a taste of your lips   
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

É incrível como uma seqüência de meros minutos é capaz de mudar coisas tidas como inalteráveis.  O tempo, por exemplo. Minha semana havia sido uma sucessão de horas horríveis e desagradáveis, e isso por si só, naturalmente operava na dinâmica dos dias, deixando-os mais longos, do que os demais, aos meus olhos. 

Um encontro breve, no meio da quinta-feira, alterou esse padrão, da forma mais radical que se possa imaginar. Literalmente de uma hora para a outra, o tempo começou a correr mais do que deveria, e a sexta-feira à noite chegou rápido demais para o meu gosto.

A verdade era que eu estava nervoso. Usar ternos já não é uma coisa que aprecio – fato este que explica a minha atitude de agarrar com as duas mãos, qualquer oportunidade que me apareça para que possa ir trabalhar sem ter de usá-los – portanto, vestir um terno social era algo que naturalmente deixava-me numa posição desconfortável.

Apesar disso, eu tinha de admitir que minha própria imagem, dentro de um terno negro, a trança baixa e bem presa em um pequeno elástico preto, era algo muito agradável de se ver. Apenas um pequeno detalhe tornava a visão ainda mais agradável: a encharpe de seda creme , elegantemente colocada sobre o terno, envolta na gola da jaqueta. Era incrível imaginar como Heero teria sido capaz de adivinhar exatamente, o efeito que um acessório tão banal podia ser capaz de fazer a um traje.

Era também um pouco assustador. O que me trazia a real dimensão de todo meu nervosismo: meu encontro com Heero. 

Claro, eu já havia visto-o algumas outras vezes. Mas nas outras oportunidades, a situação era completamente diferente. Ele havia me achado, ele tinha vindo a mim. Desta vez, eu iria a seu encontro. Isso selaria por completo a nossa relação, estabeleceria concretamente o fato de que eu tinha interesse inegável por ele.

Era algo como dar um passo sem volta, na direção de algo que eu não sabia realmente o que era. E essa era a parte assustadora. Tão assustadora, que ao mesmo tempo, chegava a ser excitante. Eu não poderia voltar atrás agora e realmente não tinha planos para fazê-lo. Eu levaria minhas idéias  adiante, torcendo para que tudo ficasse bem, e que, com alguma sorte, eu pudesse me dar bem também .

Dei uma última checada diante do espelho, e pegando minha carteira e chaves, dirigi-me a porta e em seguida a rua, aonde o táxi, que havia solicitado, já esperava por mim. Dei as direções para o motorista, e acredito que tenha me distraído com a movimentação das pessoas nas calçadas, porque em um intervalo extremamente curto de tempo, estávamos em frente a grande fachada da Mansão Romefeller.

Desci do carro rapidamente, pagando o motorista em seguida. Porém, antes de entrar , olhei longamente para o edifício a minha frente. A Mansão Romefeller era o tipo de local que praticamente gritava riqueza e ostentação para todas as partes em que seus olhos pousassem. Esse fato fez com que, mais uma vez, eu questionasse exatamente o que estava fazendo nesse lugar.

Mas agora eu já tinha chego até aqui e não iria simplesmente virar as costas e partir depois de tudo.

Fui recepcionado por uma bela jovem que usava o cabelo trançado e jogado delicadamente sobre os ombros. Ela me olhou com um sorriso, e estendeu sua mão. 'Boa noite senhor. Eu sou Sally, seja bem vindo a Mansão Romefeller. Posso, por gentileza, verificar seu convite?'[1], ela falou educadamente.

'Claro, perfeitamente.' Respondi, entregando-lhe meu convite. Ela verificou o papel, e em seguida seu sorriso ampliou-se. 'Por aqui, por favor senhor.' Com isso, a simpática hostess acompanhou-me até o salão principal da mansão, onde  me abandonou, desejando-me boa festa e  retornando para seu posto, na entrada do local.

Observei todo o grande salão de baile com algum interesse. O lugar era belíssimo, e tudo, desde a iluminação até a disposição das mesas, inspirava um grande cuidado na organização daquele evento. Aproveitei para analisar todos os cantos, meus olhos vendo além da decoração, para encontrar a verdadeira razão da minha presença naquela festa.

Sem ter sucesso em minha procura, lembrei-me que essa rotina de busca, e a perspectiva de passar a noite toda sem encontrar Heero, eram bastante desagradáveis. Sim, havia o fato de que desta vez eu havia sido convidado, mas isso não mudava em nada o fato de que Heero ainda podia ser um grande sádico, fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira, de extremo mal gosto, comigo. Ignorei esse pensamento da melhor maneira que pude, e resolvi dirigir-me a mesa de bebidas.

Servi-me de um pequeno copo de ponche, e caminhei a um local próximo a uma janela, que ocupava toda a extensão de uma das paredes da mansão, dando vista para a noite do lado de fora. Fiquei desapontado ao provar a bebida e notar que não chegava sequer aos pés da tequila que eu havia provado na noite anterior. Se por acaso, tivesse de passar a noite toda a base desse líquido fraco, ela seria realmente longa.

Como que por pura força do pensamento, senti que não teria de me preocupar com isso, porque em algum lugar muito próximo, Heero estava me observando, naquele exato momento. Eu praticamente conseguia sentir a força de seu olhar pousado sobre mim. Pude confirmar minha intuição ao ver sua imagem refletida no vidro da janela a minha frente, aproximando-se lentamente do local aonde estava.

Sem dizer um palavra sequer, Heero colocou uma de suas mãos em meu ombro, e seu rosto próximo a meu pescoço. Em seguida, foi aproximando os lábios de meu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava diretamente em meus olhos, através do reflexo do vidro, que agora ambos utilizávamos como espelho. 

Ele inspirou lentamente, como que na tentativa de sentir meu perfume, e em seguida falou em uma voz grave e levemente rouca. 'Eu sabia que você ficaria simplesmente estonteante com essa encharpe.', ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o objeto, passando-a por toda a extensão do tecido antes de continuar, 'Mas você superou as minhas expectativas', ele terminou, por fim fechando seus olhos, novamente inspirando profundamente e passando o nariz por todo meu pescoço até chegar a base.

Gentilmente ele me virou para que eu pudesse olhar realmente para seus olhos, ao invés de seu reflexo, e agora seu rosto exibia aquele sorriso que já me era praticamente familiar. 'Venha comigo', ele falou, e sua mão escorregou do lugar aonde repousava em meu ombro, passando por todo meu braço e finalmente alcançando minha mão, que ele segurou, guiando-me em seguida na direção de uma longa escadaria, em um dos cantos do grande salão de festas.

Deixei-me ser levado pela mão quente de Heero, sem sequer me dar ao trabalho de olhar se alguém no salão nos observava, ou se aquilo que estávamos fazendo era errado. Afinal, a mansão não era de Heero...certo? 

Antes que tivesse tempo de perguntar, qualquer uma das dezenas de dúvidas que rondavam minha mente a respeito daquilo que estávamos fazendo, me vi dentro de um quarto e a beleza do cômodo praticamente tirou o ar de meus pulmões, tamanha minha surpresa.

O quarto era todo em estilo colonial, com paredes cobertas de reproduções de obras clássicas, e, em alguns locais, haviam candelabros com velas compridas, que queimavam dando uma iluminação completamente única ao local. Em um dos cantos, havia um pequeno sofá vermelho, próximo a uma larga cômoda de madeira, e no meio havia uma enorme cama de casal, envolta em lençóis brancos de seda, que praticamente brilhavam sob as luzes do quarto.

'Heero é....é lindo', falei em admiração.

'Não. Não é.', ele respondeu. E quando virei-me, com uma certa quantidade de indignação, Heero simplesmente ignorou meu olhar de confusão, e trancou a porta atrás de si, com um movimento rápido. Em seguida, virou-se em minha direção e, lentamente, aproximou-se ainda mais. 

Ele então pôs a mão em meu pescoço novamente, e me beijou. Mas não foi um beijo, e sim, uma verdadeira experiência. Começou suave, como um simples toque dos lábios, e em poucos segundos evoluiu para uma verdadeira batalha por território. Heero explorou cada pedaço de minha boca, saboreando-me como um homem faminto. Eu tentei responder da melhor maneira possível, e sinceramente não foi algo difícil. Era como se ele fosse capaz de despertar em mim um lado sensual, do qual nem eu mesmo sabia da existência. 

Separamo-nos e eu soltei um pequeno som de desejo, que abandonou meus lábios antes que pudesse conte-lo. Sem abrir os olhos, reparei que já me encontrava em um estado de semi-excitação. Era simplesmente inconcebível. Esse havia sido o primeiro beijo entre mim e Heero, e eu já estava desse jeito? Como era possível que este homem tivesse um efeito tão poderoso sobre mim?

Ainda com os olhos fechados, senti Heero retirar a encharpe de meu pescoço, e abri meus olhos apenas a tempo de ver o tecido vindo em minha direção, e ouvir a voz dele dizer, 'VOCÊ é lindo.' Em seguida, eu havia acabado de ser vendado antes mesmo de minha consciência descobrir exatamente quando havíamos chegado tão perto da cama, eu já me encontrava deitado de costas sobre ela.

Heero aproximou-se em questão de segundos, e começou a retirar meu paletó. Em seguida, passou a abrir cada um dos botões de minha camisa, deliberadamente passando suas mãos sobre meus mamilos e arrancando pequenos gemidos de mim, a cada oportunidade que surgia. 

Pude ouvir o som de minhas roupas sendo jogadas sobre o sofá do outro lado do quarto, e em seguida, senti o roçar de seus rebeldes cabelos em meu pescoço, porque agora ele descia lentamente, novamente, inspirando meu perfume, só com o nariz colado a minha pele, mas que, dessa vez, passava por toda a extensão de meu peito e abdômen.

Ao chegar no umbigo, suas mãos retornaram a meu corpo, pousando em meu ombro, para em seguida escorregarem, explorando e massageando sensualmente, todo o caminho até juntarem-se, logo abaixo do umbigo, aonde a boca de Heero agora entregava pequenos beijos molhados à superfície de minha pele já superaquecida. Em seguida, as mãos continuaram a descender, chegando ao primeiro botão de minha calça.

Ele passou pelo botão, e continuou até a junção das coxas, local que aquelas mãos pareciam conhecer muito bem, talvez bem demais. Em questão de segundos, e alguns poucos toques, eu já me encontrava em um estado de completa excitação. Chegava a ser doloroso.

'Heero...', eu falei, em um tom de voz que parecia rouco até a meus próprios ouvidos, 'se você não parar com isso logo, eu vou gozar antes mesmo que tenhamos tempo de fazer qualquer outra coisa...aaahhh', terminei de falar, jogando minha cabeça para trás involuntariamente.

'Não, você não vai', ele falou, retirando suas mãos, e voltando-as ao primeiro botão de minha roupa,  abrindo-o com agilidade. 'Você tem mais controle do que isso...eu já pude notar', ele terminou, com um sorriso que, apesar de eu não poder ver, sabia que estava firmemente estampado em seu rosto. Eu podia sentir isso somente pelo seu tom de voz.

Eu esperava que as mãos continuassem seu caminho, indo em seguida para o zíper de minhas calças, mas o que eu senti foi uma surpresa das melhores. Heero havia pego o zíper com os dentes, e agora puxava-o lentamente para baixo. Novamente, eu não podia ver a incrível cena que estava acontecendo no meio de minhas pernas, mas eu podia sentir os cabelos dele roçando em meu umbigo e a pele de sua testa encostando na minha barriga, as temperaturas de ambas extremamente semelhantes.

Momentos depois, senti as mão de Heero novamente, e minhas calças encontravam-se em meus calcanhares, e rapidamente foram acompanhadas pela cueca. Sabendo exatamente o que estava por vir, eu não pude aceitar a possibilidade de perder aquela visão.

'Heero...', eu sussurrei, minha voz recusando-se a subir de tom. Eu senti que ele havia parado sua atividade e que agora olhava para meu rosto. 'Por favor...tire a venda.'

'Duo...', ele começou, mas foi interrompido por mim: 'Eu quero ver, Heero.', falei simplesmente, 'Eu quero ver com meus próprios olhos o que você vai fazer comigo...'

Alguns segundos passaram-se, sem que eu soubesse qual seria sua atitude, e a espera, por mais curta que fosse, parecia me consumir. Então pude sentir sua movimentação sobre meu corpo. Heero colocou suas duas mãos em meus ombros, e levantou-me da cama, guiando-me para que eu ficasse sentado na beirada. 

Suas mãos foram para a parte de trás de minha cabeça e momentos depois a venda havia sido retirada com eficiência. A primeira coisa que vi ao ter meus olhos libertos foram os olhos de Heero, estes, pareciam nebulosos, o desejo praticamente estampado no tom de azul, que parecia ter tornado-se ainda mais profundo.

Dessa vez, eu mesmo o beijei, unindo nossos lábios com força o suficiente para ferir. Devorei-o com a boca, dando-lhe o mesmo tratamento que eu havia recebido anteriormente, e um leve gemido de aprovação, vindo dele, me disse que não havia qualquer tipo de oposição ao que eu estava fazendo.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, permaneci com meus olhos fechados, saboreando a sensação de ainda poder senti-lo , como se ele estivesse praticamente dentro de mim. Mas essa sensação durou um momento infinitamente pequeno, porque em seguida, fui invadido por uma sensação ainda mais forte e poderosa, que fez com que meu corpo estremecesse por inteiro.

Em um movimento rápido demais para que meu ouvidos acompanhassem ou meu corpo antecipasse, Heero encontrava-se agora ajoelhado a minha frente, suas mãos em minhas coxas, e sua boca envolta em meu membro. E era como morrer e ir diretamente para o paraíso.

Não me leve a mal, eu já havia feito isso algumas outras vezes antes, mas nunca, NUNCA havia acontecido da forma que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento, com Heero. Sua boca agia com maestria, subindo e descendo com velocidade e precisão, enquanto suas mãos haviam abandonado minhas pernas, e ido agora diretamente para a parte de cima de meu tronco, acariciando todo e qualquer pedaço de pele que conseguissem alcançar.

Ousei olhar para baixo, porque até então, minha cabeça havia recusado obedecer qualquer um de meus comandos, escolhendo ao invés disso, jogar-se de um lado para o outro, perdendo qualquer semblante de controle que eu, talvez, pudesse estar exibindo até então. A visão que tive, podia simplesmente fazer com que eu fosse capaz de ver estrelas.

A cabeça de Heero estava no meio de minhas pernas, movendo-se para cima e para baixo, num ritmo alucinante. Notei que minhas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em seus cabelos, perdendo-se na suavidade daqueles fios, sem que eu tivesse qualquer lembrança do momento em que elas haviam, primeiramente, ido parar ali.

Ordenei a minhas mãos que descessem e acariciassem as orelhas, os lados do rosto, qualquer parte que fossem capazes de identificar, considerando o estado deplorável no qual me encontrava no momento. Novamente, um leve gemido foi toda a indicação que eu precisava, de que estava no caminho certo.

O ritmo acelerou-se, e em seguida senti a boca de Heero abandonar-me, a tempo apenas do último fio de controle, que eu possuía em todo meu corpo finalmente ceder. Deixei-me ser levado pelas ondas do orgasmo mais profundo que já havia sentido em toda a minha vida, e acredito que, realmente cheguei a ver estrelas. Milhares delas. 

O nome de Heero escapou de meus lábios como um grito de guerra, alto e longo.

Deixei que meu corpo caísse sobre a cama, sem forças para manter-me sentado. Na verdade, eu não possuía forças para nada. Mesmo a respiração, que agora vinha em suspiros rápidos e breves, parecia consumir uma quantidade de energia que eu simplesmente não possuía.

Senti um peso depositando-se a meu lado na cama, e virei-me para olhar. Dei de cara com Heero, respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha e as pupilas escuras e enormes, quase engolindo a parte branca dos olhos. Deixei que meus olhos passeassem pela extensão de seu corpo inteiro, e notei que Heero ainda estava completamente vestido, com a exceção da jaqueta de seu paletó, que havia sido abandonado em algum ponto do encontro.

Esse fato isolado era o suficiente para causar indignação. Mesmo em meu estado, não pude deixar de pensar que  estava completamente nu ao lado desse homem, e não havia sequer tido a chance de ver seu corpo. Nem pequenas partes dele.

Em seguida , continuei a explorar com os olhos, notando que Heero exibia uma considerável protuberância em suas próprias calças. Realmente, o corpo não é capaz de mentir.  

Essa cena foi o que, provavelmente, fez com que eu juntasse todas as últimas forças que meu corpo ainda possuía, e, antes mesmo que ele pudesse perceber minha movimentação, colocasse uma de minhas mãos dentro de suas calças.

O som de surpresa que Heero emitiu, seguido por um gemido de puro prazer, foram o que abasteceram ainda mais a minha vontade de levá-lo aos limites de seu próprio êxtase. Ele veria exatamente com quem  estava lidando. 

Deixei que minha mão agisse livremente sobre o órgão quente de Heero, movimentando-se com velocidade e precisão. Fui guiado pelos sons embriagantes que saiam de sua boca, quase que fora de seu controle, porque naquele exato momento, ele parecia realmente ter perdido-o completamente. E a cena era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto em toda a vida.

Ainda movendo minha mão incessantemente, olhei diretamente para o rosto de Heero e senti-me endurecer novamente apenas ao ver o quadro que ele compunha. Os olhos estavam fechados, a boca aberta, e as têmporas levemente vermelhas pelo esforço. 

Cedi a tentação de deixar que minha outra mão fosse ao encontro daquele rosto incrivelmente sexy. No momento em que minha pele e a dele conectaram-se, ele abriu seus olhos, olhando diretamente para os meus, e sussurrando o meu nome. 'Duo...'

Eu jamais havia gostado tanto do som do meu próprio nome.

Esse foi o último pensamento que me passou pela mente, antes que eu capturasse os lábios de Heero com os meus, em um beijo muito mais suave quanto o anterior, mas igualmente intenso. 

Pude ver, em seguida, a constatação da intensidade de minha ação combinada, quando Heero abriu ainda mais a boca, libertando-se de meus lábios e gritando meu nome, enquanto sentia em minhas mãos, a prova de que ele havia alcançado seu orgasmo.

Beijei-o novamente, passando minha outra mão levemente por sua franja, agora colada na testa por conta do suor.

Permiti-me uma ultima visão de seu rosto, sua respiração ofegante mantendo sua boca levemente aberta, enquanto ele exibia aquele sorriso, que agora eu sabia que era algo viciante. E foi com essa imagem incrivelmente bela, que eu sucumbi ao extremo cansaço que sentia, finalmente deixando-me ser levado para a terra dos sonhos.

***

Fim do Capítulo 4

[1] Mais uma participação especial: Sally!

Isso é o que eu chamo de um semi-lemon. Mas já foi um bocado complicado de escrever...eu não quero nem ver o que vou sofrer quando for escrever o 'lemon de verdade", aff....anyways, sem reclamações people, o lemon esteve aqui e agora eu posso me concentrar em outras fics ^.^"  

Beijos , abraços, ovos de páscoa e tudo de bom para os reviewers: Hi-chan, K-chan, Bra Briefs, Tí-kun, Yoru, Goddess, Patty-chan (que esta em algum lugar, me recomendando para varias pessaos ^.^"), e Daphne Pessanha. Eu amo a todos vocês! ^_^=


	5. Capítulo 5

**~Toxic~**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, AU, tentativa de humor, NC-17 por conta de limes e lemons espalhados pelo fic inteiro...*Misao-chan para pra contar quantas pessoas exatamente pularam ao ler isso ^.^"*

**Casais:-**1x2x1, possível 3x4 (mas não prometo nada...)

**Spoilers:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, todos os pilotos vieram à minha casa para um jogo amigável de strip poker. Estávamos comendo sorvete e não deu boa coisa... Tive de vender meus direitos autorais para comprar uma câmera e filmar tudo, ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido *^.^*, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Um monte de gente vai simplesmente ter vontade de me enforcar por que além de eu repetir meu formato "música + fic" (eu não tenho culpa se essa é a maneira com a qual trabalho melhor ^.^"), neste daqui eu me aventuro novamente nas terras da Duo POV. Ok, em caráter de esclarecimento, a idéia original da fic nasceu como uma PWP, mas como eu não consigo escrever nada que não tenha um mínimo de conteúdo...não rolou! -.-" Por outro lado, ele virou essa pecinha de cerca de 8 capítulos, com limes e lemons periódicos espalhados por toda a fic...hehehe. Meu intuito principal é que não fique um fic vulgar, e sim, sensual. Caso eu cometa o erro de cair na vulgaridade, chances são de que *eu* venha a me enforcar...

Oh sim, e a música é de autoria de Britney Spears, ou seja, nada de direitos sobre as letras também! ^.^=

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

_"It's getting late_

_Have to give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup  
Slowly_

_It's taking over me..."_

Fui acordado suavemente - ainda sem ter completa noção do local exato aonde me encontrava - por duas coisas distintas. Uma delas era um cheiro, a outra uma sensação.

            O cheiro, tratava-se do inconfundível aroma de café. Quente, espesso e negro, recém coado, exatamente do tipo que é capaz de te levantar, depois de menos de duas horas de sono.

            A sensação, por sua vez, já não era algo familiar... mas em nenhum momento eu disse que "estranho" era a mesma coisa que "desagradável", certo?

Notei que alguma coisa passeava por minha pele, com a leveza do toque de um anjo, e ao mesmo tempo, com uma sensualidade que não podia ser associada de nenhuma forma a uma figura santa. Era um toque que parecia conhecer todos os pontos capazes de acordar não só a mim, mas também a certas partes de meu corpo, com muito efeito, e com uma velocidade admirável.

Era um toque suave e levemente frio, tão diferente de minha própria temperatura, e eu podia jurar que era a personificação das mãos de Heero. Porém, com uma forma diferente, uma textura mais fina, sedosa e delicada, não tão firmes e decididas quanto as mãos, que eu tinha tido a sorte de ter conhecido melhor apenas horas antes...

Foi esse último raciocínio que preveniu a minha surpresa ao abrir meus olhos levemente - estes, tentando evitar ao máximo serem atingidos pelo brilho do sol da manhã que entrava sem piedade por uma grande janela no quarto - e ter a visão do rosto do homem com quem eu havia passado a noite, sorrindo maliciosamente, apenas a poucos centímetros acima de meu rosto.

E por um segundo pensei que talvez ainda estivesse sonhando.

Por que era absolutamente impossível que alguém fosse tão absurdamente bonito, logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, depois de uma noite de, digamos, atividade intensa.

'Bom dia', a figura disse, e aquela voz não deixava dúvidas.

Eu não estava sonhando. Minha mente jamais seria capaz de imitar o tom daquela voz. Aquele tom que era, sozinho, capaz de me arrancar suspiros involuntários ou fazer com que eu prendesse minha respiração em antecipação, como era o caso no momento.

O próprio Heero me assegurou de sua presença real, momentos depois, quando ao ver meus olhos semi-abertos, seu sorriso alargou-se e uma de suas mãos passou por cima de minha face, trazendo consigo, entrelaçada entre os dedos, um familiar pedaço de tecido creme.

Então era aquilo que havia me acordado. O lenço de seda. 

Esbocei um largo sorriso ao perceber isso. Até então, Heero parecia ser um amante extremamente criativo, e a realização desse fato fazia com que meu corpo inteiro fosse tomado por um sentimento de ansiedade tão forte, que eu sentia que talvez ele pudesse ver isso em meus olhos, caso olhasse atentamente. 

Mais uma vez, tive sinais de que este homem talvez fosse realmente capaz de ler meus pensamentos, pois ele possuía uma expressão semelhante a minha, exposta em seus próprios olhos, em um brilho quase feroz.  

Até então, o tecido havia passado suavemente por meus braços e pernas, estacionando por fim em meu rosto e escorregando até meu pescoço para ali ficar, junto a mão que o controlava, no momento em que eu havia primeiramente acordado.

Agora, a seda parecia ter uma rota e destino traçados. Esta, subiu no ar guiada pela mão ágil de seu mestre, fazendo com que apenas sua extremidade ficasse em contato com minha pele superaquecida. O tecido então, passou por meu pescoço, indo em seguida de um ombro ao outro, descendo levemente, enquanto roçava por todo o dorso, parando com breves e sensuais movimentos circulares em cada um dos mamilos.

Arqueei meu corpo buscando mais do contato, o quanto fosse possível, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um longo suspiro, que eu sequer havia percebido que estava segurando. Meus olhos haviam instintivamente fechado, mas o som de um suspiro igualmente longo, chamou minha atenção para a figura que se encontrava deitada ao meu lado : sua cabeça apoiada em um braço, enquanto o outro comandava o objeto alvo de meu descontrole naquele instante.

Os olhos de Heero estavam semi-abertos, e reconheci nestes, aquele mesmo brilho que eu havia visto na noite anterior. Algo poderoso e completamente intoxicante, que apesar de estar suavizado naquele momento, ainda assim era completamente inconfundível.

Ele me olhava como se fosse capaz de me devorar, apenas com aquele simples gesto, e caso isso fosse realmente possível, senti que provavelmente me renderia sem qualquer tipo de protesto. 

As maravilhosas órbitas azuis fizeram um desvio lento e deliberado, como que em um pedido silencioso de permissão, deixando o plano de meu rosto e indo em direção a junção no meio de minhas pernas, observando as reações de meu corpo, enquanto a seda continuava a descender no escorregadio caminho que traçava por mim.

Acompanhei os olhos que me fitavam, esperando encontrar o início de uma ereção que eu sabia que existia ali e... fiquei um pouco surpreso com o que vi.

O pouco que me restava de consciência ainda guardava consigo todas as cenas da noite anterior, claras como o dia. E, assim sendo, eu esperava que houvesse também uma certa... bagunça, envolvendo fluídos, na região de meu estômago. Prova irrefutável do ocorrido. Mas eu estava limpo, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Meu olhar de confusão foi, provavelmente, o que causou a pequena risada que ouvi, partindo de Heero logo em seguida. Sua mão levemente retirou-se das proximidades de meu corpo, e junto com ela, foi-se o contato com a seda. Quase ergui minha própria mão em semi-desespero, para fazer com que ambas, retornassem a tarefa que estavam executando tão bem em minha pele.

Mas Heero havia sido mais rápido, como sempre, e já estava em pé, ao lado da cama, dirigindo-se a cômoda no outro lado do quarto. Notei nesse momento, que ele ainda usava as roupas da noite anterior - calça de terno preta e camisa branca - e estas estavam amassadas em diversas partes. Isso provava que os fatos da noite passada não haviam sido pura alucinação, certo?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto, minhas dúvidas foram sanadas.

'Ontem, logo depois de ter sua cota de diversão comigo...', Heero falou, sorrindo e olhando-me maliciosamente, para só então continuar, 'você praticamente desmaiou', ele concluiu, enquanto levantava uma bandeja, da qual eu não conseguia ver os conteúdos, do local aonde estava deitado.

'Eu tomei a liberdade de limpar... as evidências, do seu corpo. Espero que não se importe', ele terminou, depositando a bandeja a minha frente, ao mesmo tempo em que sentava-se, olhando para mim com uma expressão de leve divertimento.

Senti-me envergonhado pelo fato, e notei, ao mesmo tempo, que, enquanto Heero encontrava-se vestido, eu por minha vez estava completamente nu. Puxei o lençol rapidamente até minha cintura, na tentativa de me cobrir pelo menos um pouco.

 O que importava que eu tivesse passado a noite assim, e que havia colocado-me praticamente nas mãos desse homem a apenas segundos atrás? Isso não mudava o fato de que era completamente vergonhoso, e mesmo inquietante, estar nu debaixo daquele olhar penetrante.

Imediatamente após isso, fui surpreendido por uma caneca de café sendo oferecida gentilmente em minha direção. Agradeci com um sorriso, imediatamente levando o recipiente aos lábios, para provar seu conteúdo. O café estava exatamente como imaginava que estaria e eu podia praticamente sentir todas as células de meu corpo acordando com a ação do líquido.

Era como se minha mente houvesse se expandido, finalmente acordando por completo para meus arredores. Sim, café tem esse efeito praticamente mágico sobre mim.

Mas aparentemente, uma caneca não havia sido café suficiente, porque Heero havia levantado a tampa da bandeja reluzente, revelando seus conteúdos diante de meus olhos, fazendo com que eu retornasse a meu - agora quase familiar, toda vez que ele estivesse por perto - estado de confusão.

Sobre a estrutura de alumínio havia pelo menos sete pequenos potes. Pude identificar alguns dos conteúdos por sua aparência. Manteiga, requeijão, mel, chantilly, e outros recipientes que pareciam conter diferentes sabores de geléia. Mas não havia garfos, nem facas. E nem pão ou torrada.

'Er... Heero', falei com um tom de incerteza, 'acho que você esqueceu de trazer algumas coisas...'

'Não, eu não esqueci de nada', ele respondeu, mergulhando um de seus dedos, em uma mistura vermelha e espessa, e em seguida levando este a boca para provar o alimento.

Ignorei minha incrível vontade de ser aquele dedo, para apontar o óbvio esquecimento de certos itens naquele café da manhã. 'Esqueceu sim. Veja...', falei, apontando para os conteúdos da bandeja, 'tem um monte de recheios aqui, mas não tem pão e nem torrada...'

'E quem precisa de torrada?', ele respondeu, tirando o dedo de sua boca com um leve estalo, e eu pude ver parte daquele brilho voltando levemente para seus olhos. Ele então retornou seu dedo cuidadosamente para o pote aonde havia mergulhado-o anteriormente, desta vez pegando uma quantidade muito maior do creme.

Sua mão veio em minha direção, ao mesmo tempo que seu olhar pousou sobre mim, e involuntariamente prendi minha respiração, esperando o que poderia vir a acontecer.

Os olhos de Heero dirigiram-se ao meu peito, aonde seu dedo pousou, espalhando o creme em  movimentos aparentemente desconexos. Olhei para baixo, a tempo de verificar que ele havia colocado três letras em meu dorso, formando a palavra "MEU", escrita em geléia vermelha.

Não tive tempo de protestar pela sujeira, porque segundos depois, a boca de Heero havia entrado em contato com meu corpo, passando sobre a pele, sua língua quente, molhada e levemente áspera, lambendo com vigor e habilidade, apagando o M estampado.

Em seguida ele levantou sua cabeça, passando aquela língua sensualmente pelos lábios, e mais uma vez olhando diretamente para mim. 'Morango', ele falou, 'meu sabor favorito'. [1]

E instantes depois, ele estava me beijando, sem que eu tivesse tempo para pensar qualquer coisa, ou sequer perceber que esta era sua intenção. O único pensamento solitário que me passou pela mente fora o fato de que, morango também era definitivamente meu sabor favorito, porque esse era exatamente o gosto que Heero possuía naquele momento.

Separamo-nos relutantemente algum tempo depois, as respirações de ambos completamente ofegantes. Ele passou a língua novamente sobre sua boca, numa imitação do gesto que havia feito apenas alguns minutos atrás. 'Você tem um gosto melhor ainda', ele falou, quase que em um sussurro, enquanto novamente conectava seus lábios a minha pele, dirigindo-os ao restante da geléia que se encontrava em meu peito.

Não pude conter o movimento involuntário de minha cabeça, que jogou-se para o lado, dando mais acesso a Heero, enquanto um leve gemido escapava-me os lábios.

Abri meus olhos com dificuldade, focalizando-os repentinamente no relógio que encontrava-se em uma das paredes do quarto. Registrei, distraidamente, que o objeto marcava oito e quinze da manhã...

Oito e quinze... oito e quinze... OITO E QUINZE???

'Merda!', exclamei, levantando-me repentinamente, quase jogando todos os conteúdos da cama sobre o chão, no que poderia ter sido uma enorme bagunça. Comecei a andar pelo quarto com agilidade, procurando desesperadamente por minhas roupas.

'Qual o problema?', perguntou Heero com um tom de leve confusão, enquanto levantava-se da cama.

'São oito e quinze!', respondi, como se essa informação fosse o suficiente para explicar meu comportamento.

'E...?', ele respondeu, esperando um pouco de elaboração de minha parte.

'E eu tenho uma reunião, importantíssima, às nove horas. O que significa que tenho exatos quarenta e cinco minutos para chegar em meu escritório, em condições de atender meus clientes...', falei enquanto vestia minha camisa do dia anterior.

Heero olhou-me criticamente. 'Você realmente pretende ir assim?'

Olhei para mim mesmo e notei que minhas roupas estavam em um estado deplorável. Eu já havia visto roupas menos amassadas depois de serem guardadas dentro de garrafas. Levantei minha cabeça para protestar, uma vez que obviamente aquela situação toda era culpa dele, e fui atingido por uma toalha no rosto, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

'Tome um banho', ele falou calmamente, enquanto dirigia-se para um grande armário, no lado oposto do quarto, e apontava para uma porta atrás de mim. 'O banheiro é ali. Eu vou procurar algo decente para você usar enquanto isso'

Decidi que aquele não era o momento apropriado para discutir ou mesmo para pensar muito, e segui  em direção a porta indicada, para que pudesse me aprontar o mais rápido possível, e chegar a tempo na reunião na empresa.

Entrei no enorme e claro banheiro, colocando minha toalha em uma das hastes, para em seguida abrir uma das torneiras do chuveiro. A água começou a cair imediatamente, e soltei meus cabelos com habilidade, entrando em seguida debaixo do spray quente.

Deixei que a água caísse sobre todo meu corpo, levando consigo os restantes de meu sono, e deixando-me completamente acordado e consciente, apenas para pensar nos fatos ocorridos na noite anterior. 

Por todos os deuses, o que eu havia me tornado?

No espaço, incrivelmente curto, de menos de duas semanas, eu havia perdido completamente minha mente para um homem que conheci em uma noite qualquer, em uma boate qualquer. Um homem sobre o qual eu não sabia nada.

O mais fascinante talvez fosse o detalhe de que, no fundo, eu não tinha qualquer arrependimento pelo que havíamos feito, tanto ontem, quanto hoje, e nos demais dias em que havíamos nos encontrado. 

Suspirei longamente enquanto buscava pelo sabonete. Talvez, a tarefa de ensaboar-me pudesse limpar também minha consciência. Ficaria feliz se ela se tornasse clara, apenas o suficiente, para que eu conseguisse chegar a alguma conclusão sobre meu comportamento e, quem sabe, o comportamento de Heero.

Não cheguei a deixar que o sabão entrasse em contato com minha pele, porque a barra foi repentinamente retirada de minha mão, fazendo com que eu atentasse para o fato de que agora havia uma segunda pessoa debaixo do chuveiro, junto a mim.

Soltei um leve som de surpresa, que foi engolido pelos lábios rápidos e famintos de Heero.

E deixei-me sucumbir as sensações que aquela boca era capaz de criar, sem qualquer tipo de resistência, colocando minhas mãos em sua nuca e entrelaçando meus dedos nos fios molhados de seu cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que respondia com a mesma intensidade.

Os beijos dele conseguiam ser ainda mais viciantes que seu sorriso. Estes possuíam ainda, a capacidade de me distrair além de minha compreensão, porque, foi apenas um momento depois de ter meus lábios libertados, que notei que estava prensado nos azulejos do Box, o corpo de Heero completamente pressionado contra o meu, do pescoço até ao pés.

O contato era a melhor coisa que eu já havia sentido em toda a vida. Caso eu sofresse um ataque cardíaco naquele exato instante - o que não era uma probabilidade assim tão remota - tinha a certeza de que morreria extremamente feliz e satisfeito.

Agora a água não caia mais sobre mim, concentrando-se por completo no corpo do Deus que me mantinha preso à parede do banheiro. Sua pele brilhava de um modo completamente irresistível, e juntei todas as forças de meu corpo, para manter meus olhos abertos o quanto fosse possível, para que eu jamais fosse capaz de esquecer a visão que aquele corpo escultural compunha.

 Ele parecia... delicioso.  E sucumbi a vontade incontrolável de provar, por mim mesmo,          o sabor que aquela pele possuía, atacando seu pescoço com os lábios.

Heero tinha um gosto levemente salgado, misturado com sabonete e mais alguma coisa que era unicamente sua. Eu podia sentir tudo, minha língua explorando a área na junção entre os ombros e o pescoço.

Ele inspirou rapidamente, como na tentativa de conter algo, um gemido talvez. Em seguida, enquanto girava seus quadris sensualmente, arrancando pequenos sons de prazer de mim, ele falou: 'Eu podia muito bem te possuir aqui, nesse chuveiro, contra essa parede...'

'E... por que....aaahh... não faz isso?', respondi, respirando contra seu corpo, sem nunca me afastar, percebendo vagamente, que a água do chuveiro havia sido desligada. Eu sabia que não poderia resistir, mesmo que quisesse, ao poder que aquele homem tinha sobre mim.

'Porque...', ele respondeu, jogando sua cabeça levemente para trás e soltando o ar em seus pulmões, junto a um som baixo de pura luxúria. E antes que ele continuasse, perdi meu contato com sua pele por completo, sendo deixado sozinho.

Em seguida, o chuveiro voltou a funcionar. Com água fria. Congelante.

'Aaaaahhhh!!!', gritei, debaixo da temperatura absurdamente baixa da água. 'O que você pensa que está fazendo?', gritei em protesto, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia meu corpo todo contrair-se, algumas partes dele com mais rapidez do que outras.

Ele já estava do lado de fora do box, puxando uma toalha e amarrando-a na cintura.

'Você precisa trabalhar', Heero respondeu . 'E eu vou ter meu tempo com você, Duo', ele falou, virando-se de costas para mim. 'Pode contar com isso', ele concluiu, enquanto deixava o banheiro.

Imediatamente voltei a abrir a água quente, deixando a outra torneira aberta para que a temperatura se mantivesse morna. Eu realmente não precisava de um acréscimo a minha irritação.

Terminei meu banho rapidamente, indo em direção ao quarto, pronto para falar alguma boas verdades para Heero. Eu não deixaria mais que ele brincasse comigo dessa forma. O que ele pensava afinal?

Ok, eu o desejava com cada fibra de meu corpo. Mas isso AINDA não lhe dava o direito de brincar com o mesmo. Já não bastava que ele brincasse com minha mente?

Ele teria de me ouvir e não seria uma conversa agradável. Desta vez, ele não iria escapar de mim.

Porém, tudo que encontrei foi um quarto vazio. Uma calça social cinza, junto a uma camisa azul-céu, estavam dobradas cuidadosamente sobre a cama. E sobre as duas, havia a encharpe de seda, com um pequeno pedaço de papel em cima.

Neste, havia um recado escrito na letra firme que eu agora sabia que definitivamente pertencia a Heero.

"Duo:  
            Foi uma noite maravilhosa. Mal posso esperar para que possamos concluir o que começamos aqui.

Existe um motorista, na porta da mansão, aguardando para levá-lo à sua empresa. Espero que as roupas estejam de seu agrado. Achei que você ficaria bem de azul.

Boa sorte na reunião de negócios.

Nos veremos muito em breve.

Heero"

Senti meu corpo todo aquecer-se com um estranho sentimento de apreciação, ao mesmo tempo em que a raiva dissipava-se quase que por completo e fora de meu controle.

Ele havia acabado de escapar novamente.

Desgraçado!

***  
Fim do Capítulo 6

[1] Geléia de morango! Um alimento definitivamente, MUITO SEXY! *_*

Eu fico pensando se vai sobrar alguma coisa para eu escrever nos lemons de meus outros fics depois que este estiver terminado...eu estou usando todos os elementos sexy que conheço neste aqui (banho, seda, morango...só tá faltando uma cena de chuva...hehehe XD)  
  
Portanto, por favor, não liguem se depois eu acabar repetindo algum "elemento" em outro fic tá?  
Eu vou tentar evitar mas...hey, eu não sou tão criativa assim...e se esse fic tem um lime por capitulo a culpa é toda de vocês...que ficam pedindo....^_^" 

Os agradecimentos da vez vão para a Yoru, que tanto me apóia, e me elogia tanto que chega a ser desconcertante....você é sensacional garota. Way to go girl! ^_^/"


	6. Capítulo 6

**Toxic**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, AU, tentativa de humor, NC-17 por conta de limes e lemons espalhados pelo fic inteiro...Misao-chan para pra contar quantas pessoas exatamente pularam ao ler isso ."

**Casais:-**1x2x1, possível 3x4 (mas não prometo nada...)

**Spoilers:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, todos os pilotos vieram à minha casa para um jogo amigável de strip poker. Estávamos comendo sorvete e não deu boa coisa... Tive de vender meus direitos autorais para comprar uma câmera e filmar tudo, ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido ., eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Um monte de gente vai simplesmente ter vontade de me enforcar por que além de eu repetir meu formato "música fic" (eu não tenho culpa se essa é a maneira com a qual trabalho melhor ."), neste daqui eu me aventuro novamente nas terras da Duo POV. Ok, em caráter de esclarecimento, a idéia original da fic nasceu como uma PWP, mas como eu não consigo escrever nada que não tenha um mínimo de conteúdo...não rolou! -.-" Por outro lado, ele virou essa pecinha de cerca de 8 capítulos, com limes e lemons periódicos espalhados por toda a fic...hehehe. Meu intuito principal é que não fique um fic vulgar, e sim, sensual. Caso eu cometa o erro de cair na vulgaridade, chances são de que eu venha a me enforcar...

Oh sim, e a música é de autoria de Britney Spears, ou seja, nada de direitos sobre as letras também! .=

****

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

_"Too High_

_Can´t come down_

_It´s in the air_

_And it´s all around  
Can you fell me now?"_

Se milagres realmente existem, posso dizer que havia acabado de presenciar um. Depois de uma manhã consideravelmente "agitada" e de quase esquecer por completo de uma reunião importantíssima, com um dos maiores e mais importantes clientes de minha companhia, consegui não apenas chegar na reunião a tempo, como também participar efetivamente das discussões que se deram durante o encontro. Tal fato exige uma recapitulação de minha afirmação anterior: foram dois milagres.

Heero não havia mentido quando disse que haveria uma limusine a minha espera do lado de fora da mansão Romefeller. Por conta disso, cheguei ao prédio da empresa no horário estabelecido, sem dar muitos sinais de que não havia saído de meu próprio apartamento com pelo menos meia hora de antecedência para dita reunião, como seria de se esperar de mim. Eu teria de agradecer minha aparência decente e meu estado de quase-total-consciência, respectivamente as roupas e ao café que Heero havia me dado. 

Oh sim, eu tinha uma ou duas boas idéias de como agradecê-lo o suficiente...

Mas, afastando esse pensamento completamente inapropriado para o momento, entrei confiante na sala de reuniões, disposto a dar o melhor de mim. E depois de descartar mais esse trocadilho impróprio, que minha mente fez o favor de colorir com imagens dolorosamente reais de mim e Heero numa cama coberta de pétalas de rosas, respirei fundo, e tomei meu lugar na grande mesa retangular no meio do cômodo.

Se soubesse que ficaria tanto tempo em dita posição, talvez não tivesse tido tanta pressa para entrar naquela sala, afinal de contas.

Tudo o que posso dizer é que, reuniões que duram um dia inteiro – ainda mais em pleno o sábado - deveriam ser terminantemente proibidas por lei. Quem sabe até punidas com a pena de morte para os realizadores e participantes.

Que diferença faria afinal? Quando finalmente pude deixar a sala de reuniões, nada mais, nada menos do que oito horas depois de ter entrado nela, eu tinha a impressão mais do que vaga de que tinha acabado de passar a tarde no mais completo e puro inferno.

Quatre e eu havíamos acabado de fechar um contrato pelo qual vínhamos lutando a cerca de nove meses. Depois de muita persistência , finalmente fomos capazes de assumir um serviço de desenvolvimento de um novo software de rede para uma das maiores empresas farmacêuticas de todo o país.

As perspectivas eram enormes, e o mesmo valia para o trabalho que teria de ser feito. Oito horas ininterruptas de reunião provavelmente dão a dica de que este era um projeto no qual toda a empresa estaria envolvida. A quantidade de pesquisa, avaliação e trabalho, praticamente braçal, envolvidos no desenvolvimento desse novo sistema era gigantesca.

Nosso prazo: cinco dias. 

Amaldiçoei todas as gerações dos cretinos cidadãos do século vinte e um, que haviam criado o estúpido conceito de agilidade, aliado a qualidade, que praticamente toda empresa seguia nos dias de hoje.

Assim que a reunião teve seu fim, e meu cérebro finalmente assimilou por completo a noção de que eu teria muito trabalho pela próxima semana, me despedi educadamente e de maneira breve de meus mais novos clientes e de meu sócio, e peguei um táxi mais do que rapidamente em direção a meu apartamento. Eu simplesmente não queria ter que lidar com mais nenhuma situação que exigisse a minha capacidade de fala, ou qualquer outro ato que não fosse o de comer ou dormir.

Cheguei em meu lar automaticamente, fechando a porta e em seguida fazendo com que minha roupa tornasse-se parte da decoração. Os sapatos ficaram em cantos completamente opostos da sala, as meias tornaram-se objetos decorativos na pequena mesa no centro do mesmo cômodo, enquanto o cinto pendurou-se na pia.

Abri a geladeira – provavelmente o local mais próximo aonde possivelmente poderia encontrar comida – mas esta estava praticamente vazia. A não ser que você considere molho de tomate, pó de café e calda para sorvete [1] como parte de uma alimentação saudável e reforçada. Me ocorreu brevemente o pensamento de que aquelas caldas eram seres aliens, uma vez que eu não tinha nenhum sorvete em casa. Mas, estando cansado demais para ligar, esqueci do fato um segundo após fechar a porta do eletrodoméstico em questão.

Não encontrar comida em minha própria casa entrou como o número três na lista dos milagres do dia. Eu fazia questão de abastecer meu lar com compras praticamente todos os finais de semana – não tendo tempo suficiente para fazê-lo durante a semana – mas, aparentemente, meus últimos finais de semana haviam sido preenchidos com outras atividades. Isso sendo levado em consideração, ninguém pode realmente me culpar por ter negligenciado as compras, certo?

E por incrível que pareça até pra mim, eu não conseguia me importar demais com isso. Eu estava exausto, faminto, com uma geladeira vazia, na iminência de mais uma semana de estadia no inferno dos bytes e gigabytes e com roupas espalhadas por toda a casa... e mesmo assim, sentia-me de certa forma... leve. 

Era algo extremamente estranho, e resolvi que não me faria nenhum bem pensar nisso naquele momento.

Sem energia sequer para ligar para um serviço qualquer de entrega de comida, resignei-me a dormir sem comer nada. Quando acordasse, provavelmente já seria domingo e eu podia muito bem aproveitá-lo para abastecer meu lar.

A tarefa das compras , a arrumação do apartamento e a elaboração de um gigantesco plano de ações, que eu teria de levar para a empresa no dia seguinte, foram responsáveis por preencher o restante de meu final de semana. 

Quando a segunda-feira chegou, praticamente varrendo a mim e a toda minha equipe para dentro de um verdadeiro tufão de atividades e correria, eu estava descansado e completamente preparado para enfrentar qualquer tipo de dificuldades pelas quais tivesse de passar para completar aquele serviço.

Foram quatro dias que passaram como um tipo de borrão fora de foco em minha mente. Tudo que me lembro com alguma clareza são as folhas de cálculos absurdos nas quais trabalhei durante horas consecutivas, e também a presença de Quatre, oferecendo-se para levar-me para a casa à noite todos os dias.

Na tarde da quinta-feira, finalmente terminamos o desenvolvimento do software e revisamos os procedimentos de instalação, assim como possíveis problemas. Estava finalmente pronto. O trabalho havia sido completado com perfeição, um dia antes do prazo estabelecido para a entrega.

Quatre havia formulado um memorando rápido que foi encaminhado para toda a empresa, avisando que no dia seguinte todos os funcionários estavam dispensados do serviço, como uma forma de compensar todo o seu esforço e cooperação com o projeto. A carta dizia ainda que haveria uma festa logo após o expediente , sediada na Spy, e que todos poderiam entrar gratuitamente.

Ao ler essa última parte, um sorriso estampou meu rosto e não pude deixar de imaginar quantos convites exatamente Quatre tinha ganho para aquela danceteria. 

Coloquei o memorando sobre minha mesa e suspirei longamente, ao mesmo tempo colocando a cabeça sobre o encosto da cadeira e olhando para a pintura branca do teto de minha sala.

Os últimos dias haviam sido muito melhores do que eu esperava.

Depois de ter passado a semana anterior trabalhando até horas inimagináveis da noite ao mesmo tempo em que enfrentava um pequeno turbilhão pessoal de dúvidas e desejos, eu não podia realmente imaginar uma boa razão para que minha situação mudasse.

Mas de alguma forma, ela havia mudado. E muito.

Os últimos meses vinham sendo extremamente complicados. Tudo o que havíamos feito nos últimos tempos eram serviços inacabáveis de manutenção e reparos, e diante de tal situação, me deixei afundar, de forma a praticamente apagar tudo mais o que existia a minha volta. Quase me deixei esquecer do prazer que costumava sentir ao executar meu trabalho.

Esse serviço porém, fez com que eu renovasse minha fé em minhas escolhas. A algum tempo eu já não me sentia tão bem executando aquilo que tinha escolhido fazer para a vida. Agora eu sabia, mais do que nunca, que sem sombras de dúvidas eu amava meu emprego. E era extremamente bom nele também. Penso que talvez não exista prazer maior do que o sucesso profissional pleno.

Mas então lembrei de Heero e mudei de idéia.

Fechei meu olhos para que pudesse trazer a imagem de sua face a minha mente com mais claridade, e mais uma vez, meu rosto foi invadido por um sorriso involuntário. 

Notei, com uma certa quantidade de surpresa, que essa havia sido a primeira vez, durante toda aquela semana, na qual eu havia pensado em Heero. Claro, isso seria facilmente explicado pelo fato de que haviam sido quatro dias de muita concentração, mas isso sozinho, não justificava a questão por completo.

Eu me lembrava muito bem que a semana anterior havia sido infernal – e "infernal", nesse caso, é um termo muito leve para descrever o dito conjunto de dias – e mesmo assim, a memória daqueles olhos azuis havia me assombrado durante diversas horas, diversas vezes.

Tentei analisar melhor o que possivelmente teria sido responsável pela mudança no padrão dos acontecimentos.

Certo, Heero parecia possuir a estranha capacidade de saber exatamente quando e como aparecer, e, sendo que eu não tinha sequer uma vaga idéia de como ele fazia isso, resolvi considerar como possibilidade que ele soubesse que sua presença seria uma distração desnecessária durante aquela semana em particular. Porém, admitir que ele soubesse disso por algum tipo de poder sobrenatural, seria a mesma coisa que contar com o fato de que ele pudesse aparecer, aqui e agora, na minha frente, em meu escritório, pressentindo que era isso que eu desejava que ele fizesse no momento.

Abri um de meus olhos, passando-o cuidadosamente por meus arredores. Não, nada de Heero por aqui. 

Descartei então a possibilidade de ter ido pra cama com um paranormal para pensar em soluções menos incríveis.

E a lembrança da noite que havia passado com Heero a apenas cinco dias atrás foi o que trouxe alguma claridade as minhas idéias. 

Eu certamente seria a primeira pessoa a admitir que desejava aquele homem com praticamente todas as fibras de meu corpo, porém, analisando os fatos por essa nova perspectiva, não podia deixar de notar que alguma coisa entre nosso primeiro e último encontro, definitivamente tinha mudado.

Era uma idéia quase insana mas... eu já não sentia aquela necessidade quase dolorosa de tê-lo por perto, de vê-lo, de tocá-lo. Já não sentia uma sensação completamente amarga de frustração a cada momento em que lembrava de seus bilhetes evasivos e saídas repentinas.

Não me leve a mal, eu ainda o desejava, e muito. Mais do que tudo, na verdade. Mas de certa forma, a urgência, a sensação de leve desespero, havia me deixado. Era como se eu soubesse de alguma maneira que cedo ou tarde eu conseguiria tudo o que queria com ele, e ainda mais.

Como eu possivelmente poderia saber de algo assim? Não me pergunte. Meu cérebro é como uma entidade separada do corpo, que por vezes trabalha de forma completamente independente de todo o resto.

Rolei as informações em minha mente por mais algum tempo e não pude evitar um tipo de calor agradável que me invadiu por completo diante da memória dos olhos de Heero sobre os meus, na manhã de sábado, em que havíamos acordado juntos, e do brilho quase possessivo que passou por suas pupilas enquanto ele declarava – com geléia – que eu pertencia a ele.

Suspirei novamente. Estaria eu desenvolvendo sentimentos mais profundos por esse semi-desconhecido?

Eu não acreditava em besteiras como amor a primeira vista, mas esse não era o caso. De certa forma, sentia como se os olhos de Heero tivessem me dito muito sobre ele... não o suficiente para que todas as minhas dúvidas fossem sanadas, longe disso, mas talvez o suficiente para despertar... alguma coisa dentro de mim. Desejo, certamente. Mas alguma coisa a mais... algo mais profundo.

Por hora, resolvi parar de cavar a questão. 

Respirei fundo uma última vez antes de levantar de minha cadeira, puxando a jaqueta de meu paletó em um movimento fluído e colocando-a em seguida sobre meu ombro. Aqui terminava minha semana, e agora, me encontrava ansioso pelo que o final de semana provavelmente poderia proporcionar. Ansioso, esperançoso e confiante, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Não posso descrever a dimensão do quão realmente boa a sensação era.

Dirigi-me ao escritório de meu sócio para convidar-lhe para um café. Ainda era cedo, e pensei que poderíamos nos reunir para conversar um pouco, antes de irmos para a Spy. Não tivemos a oportunidade de nos reunir de fato durante toda a semana – uma vez que ele estivera tão ocupado quanto eu, senão mais – e sinceramente, eu sentia um bocado de falta da companhia sempre apreciada de meu melhor amigo.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a maçaneta da porta e entrei sem bater.

Felizmente, momentos antes de fazê-lo, eu havia descartado a idéia de pegar um copo de café na máquina que ficava no corredor. Caso eu tivesse feito isso, o chão do escritório de Quatre estaria positivamente manchado com o líquido, porque não havia uma única chance no mundo que alguma coisa ficasse presa em minha mão diante do choque que sofri ao entrar naquela sala.

Meu sócio estava sentado em sua cadeira. Até aí, a situação era completamente normal.

Anormal era o estado em que ele estava. Cabeça completamente jogada para trás fazendo com que seu pescoço ficasse em um ângulo irregular, bochechas levemente rosadas, boca aberta em um grito silencioso, enquanto suas duas mãos pareciam segurar alguma coisa com uma certa urgência, na direção de seu colo.

Havia ainda, completando a cena, alguma coisa que parecia com um braço, passando por seu peito por debaixo da camisa que ele usava, agora completamente amassada, e com três botões da parte de cima abertos.

Se eu já não soubesse o que estava acontecendo diante de meus olhos, o que aconteceu em seguida provavelmente teria respondido todas as dúvidas restantes.

Um punhado de cabelo castanho surgiu de detrás da mesa e diante de Quatre, revelando em seguida um pescoço, seguido de um ombro que eu podia ver que estava claramente ligado ao braço – sim, agora tinha certeza absoluta de que era um braço – que explorava o peitoral de meu sócio.

Então o corpo virou-se em minha direção, e juntei todas as minhas forças para ignorar o vermelho que eu tinha certeza que tingia meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma bela imitação de um peixe fora da água - boca abrindo e fechando, olhos esbugalhados em choque e tudo mais.

Quatre fechou sua própria boca e piscou algumas vezes, como que para ter certeza de que eu realmente estava ali, diante dele, naquela situação. Trowa pareceu chocado, por um momento infinitamente curto, e em seguida me olhou com aquele mesmo sorrisinho satisfeito que ele havia exibido da última vez que eu o havia visto. Aquele que ele usou quando me convidou a juntar-me a ele e meu amigo.

Não consegui evitar meu próprio sorrisinho diante da cena que nós três compúnhamos. Quatre agora havia assumido o papel do peixe, e abria e fechava a boca sem dizer nada, talvez tentando pensar em algo que justifica-se o que eu via a minha frente. Trowa, parecendo completamente confortável com a situação toda, e eu, em algum lugar entre o choque e o entretenimento.

Consegui me recompor antes de meu sócio e resolvi repentinamente que talvez já tivesse interrompido o momento durante tempo o suficiente. Em seguida, limpando minha garganta como que para fazê-los me notarem – como se eu já não estivesse parecido com alguém carregando um letreiro brilhante no meio da mais completa escuridão – desculpei-me e me retirei da sala, deixando que ambos vissem meu sorriso malicioso diante de sua escolha de cenário para realizar o que eu havia interrompido.

Uma vez sozinho no corredor, finalmente consegui reunir células cerebrais o suficiente para reavaliar a situação da qual tinha acabado de participar e rir longamente do fato. O acontecimento havia sido divertido, eu tinha de admitir.

Enquanto me dirigia ao elevador, ouvi uma risada grave partindo do escritório que havia acabado de deixar para trás. Trowa certamente tinha pensamentos semelhantes aos meus. Agora eu tinha ainda mais certeza de que me daria bem com esse cara.

Deixei o edifício de minha empresa ainda rindo suavemente, e ao perceber que o clima da noite que se aproximava era extremamente agradável, resolvi andar até meu apartamento ao invés de pegar um táxi – o que seria comum, uma vez que eu sabia que meu sócio CERTAMENTE não estava em condições de me dar uma carona.

Soltei um pouco o nó em minha gravata, deixando-a um tanto quanto larga sobre a camisa branca que usava. Fui andando pela calçada, observando pessoas e vitrines, olhando tudo, sem realmente ver a maioria das coisas.

Notei que tanto mulheres, quanto rapazes, me dirigiam olhares longos e sugestivos, mas não me dei ao trabalho de responder a nenhum deles. Fossem outros tempos, eu não hesitaria em aproveitar a chance que se apresentava tão claramente diante dos meus olhos, mas atualmente... eu realmente já não ligava.

Um dos olhares dirigidos a mim porém, chamou minha atenção e pensei vagamente que não me era um olhar estranho. Estreitei meus olhos tentando enxergar melhor a pessoa que dirigia-se a mim, e que estava a uma certa distância, e levei apenas cerca de um ou dois momentos para reconhecer a figura loira, alta e atraente de Zechs, o barman do Spy que eu havia conhecido na semana anterior. 

Junto a ele, andando a seu lado, havia um outro homem. Igualmente alto, igualmente belo, mas esse possuía cabelos um pouco mais escuros e muito mais curtos. Ao ver que eu havia reconhecido-o, Zechs abriu um sorriso e prostrou-se diante de mim, estendendo uma mão, que automaticamente apertei.

'Hey, olá Duo. Que surpresa te encontrar por aqui.' , ele falou.

'Hey Zechs. Bem, não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você...' falei, gesticulando para uma esquina a apenas alguns metros da onde estávamos parados. A Spy estava logo adiante, e não era realmente difícil concluir que ele estivesse indo trabalhar.

Ele sorriu em resposta. 'É, acho que realmente não é uma surpresa que eu esteja aqui a essa hora...', ele começou a falar, mas antes que ele terminasse, o homem a seu lado, fez um pequeno som, como que solicitando sua entrada na conversa que se passava a sua frente.

'Ah claro' , Zechs falou , virando-se na direção do estranho e em seguida voltando-se para mim, ' Duo, este é Treize Kushrenada [2]. Treize, este é Duo Maxwell'

O homem olhou para mim com um olhar que praticamente gritava "charme" e sorri em resposta, esticando uma mão que ele apertou em retorno.

'Encantado' o homem falou, e eu realmente estava. Eu nem sequer sabia que ainda se usava esse tipo de palavra como cumprimento.

Zechs continuou, olhando novamente para Treize, 'Duo, Treize é um dos donos da Spy'

'Ah é?' , respondi em surpresa, 'Um dos donos? Quer dizer que existe mais do que um?'. Perguntei em seguida, levemente curioso.

'Sim, na verdade somos uma sociedade. Eu sou apenas um dos sócios, existem outros dois' ele respondeu enquanto suavemente olhava para uma das mãos de Zechs, pegando nesta em seguida, em um movimento suave.

'Duo é um freqüentador', o homem loiro falou, aceitando o gesto com normalidade e lançando um rápido olhar afetuoso na direção de Treize. 

'Ora, então eu ficarei mais do que satisfeito em permitir que você entre junto a nós na área VIP, como meu convidado pessoal', o outro homem dirigiu-se a mim, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Pensei em responder-lhe que eu já tinha acesso a área VIP da danceteria. Pensei em aceitar, dizendo-lhe que seria um prazer. Pensei em dizer que voltaria mais tarde. E por fim, minha mente chegou a uma resposta ainda melhor.

'Eu agradeço o convite imensamente, mas infelizmente já tenho outros planos para a noite', foi o que deixou meus lábios. Eu não tinha planos para a noite, pelo menos nenhum do qual tivesse conhecimento. Mas naquela hora, depois da seqüência de dias pelos quais havia passado, tudo o que eu queria era voltar para o conforto de minha casa. Nenhum lugar, nem mesmo a Spy - que tantas boas memórias me trazia – podia representar um lugar melhor para se estar no momento.

Talvez só houvesse um local melhor para se estar, mas eu precisaria dos braços de uma certa pessoa para transformar esse desejo em realidade, e na falta desses, meu próprio apartamento me soava como a próxima melhor escolha.

'Oh, não há problema', Treize respondeu elegantemente, 'eu deixarei seu nome na lista dos convidados, e você poderá entrar mais tarde, caso mude de idéia'.

'Eu agradeço', respondi com um sorriso, que Zechs praticamente imitou.

'Bom, se você nos da licença agora', ele continuou, movendo seu braço da mão para apoiar-se nos ombros do homem loiro ao seu lado, 'nós realmente temos que ir. O lugar não vai abrir sozinho, certo?', ele terminou, com uma pequena piscadela em minha direção.

'Eu suponho que não', respondi, mais uma vez apertando a mão de ambos e despedindo-me. 

'Tenham uma boa noite, e obrigado pelo convite novamente', falei enquanto acenava e continuava a andar na direção oposta a danceteria, na direção do prédio aonde morava, ao que eles acenaram de volta.

Quando finalmente cheguei em meu apartamento, entrei sem acender as luzes do local, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse fechá-la por completo porém, uma mão parou meu movimento, impedindo a porta de chegar ao batedor.

Não posso dizer que fiquei realmente surpreso ao abri-la novamente e ver a silhueta de Heero, iluminada somente pela luz que vinha do corredor. De alguma forma, eu sabia que inevitavelmente veria-o hoje. Não me pergunte como eu sabia. Talvez – apesar de aceitar que ele não fosse nenhum paranormal - eu estivesse contando com a capacidade dele de saber de minhas necessidades, melhor do que mim mesmo, desde o começo.

'Eu senti sua falta', foi tudo o que ele falou, e eu podia ver aquele brilho em seus olhos azuis, mesmo com a falta de luz. Era como se aquele olhar pudesse atravessar a mais profunda das trevas e me alcançar onde quer que eu estivesse.

'Eu estou bem aqui', respondi sinceramente, sem tirar meus olhos dos dele. 'Eu esperava que você aparecesse'

'Não era necessário' ele respondeu, sorrindo suavemente, e o sorriso era completamente diferente daquele que eu estava acostumado a ver naquela face maravilhosa. E então, ele começou a vir em minha direção, a entrar no apartamento.

'Eu viria de QUALQUER maneira' [3]

----  
Fim do Capítulo 6 

[1] Já notaram que quando você está com fome e tudo o que você mais precisa é uma comida qualquer, tudo o que você encontra na sua geladeira é esse tipo de coisa? E por que quase todo mundo tem calda de sorvete na geladeira, mesmo que a casa não tenha sorvete? Mistérios, mistérios..." 

[2] Treize Kushrenada. A terceira participação especial do meu fic /. Opa, se você contar que a Hilde é a secretária do Duo ele é a quarta. E ele é mais importante para a trama do que pode parecer...por hora...

[3] Quem não adora um belo gancho? Tipo, quando o fic acaba no clímax dos acontecimentos? XD Eu odeio...mas dessa vez, era inevitável. Por favor não me matem .

Olá pessoas. Não fiquem tristes pela falta de lemon nesse capítulo okie? Eu sei que muita gente ficou esperançosa por conta do modo como as coisas caminharam até chegar aqui, mas nesse capítulo, eu PRECISAVA por um pouco de enredo, coisas que vão guiar o final do fic e tal.

Não se desesperem, tudo finalmente chegará aonde todos querem no próximo capítulo!  
Até lá /"  
Misao desvia das pedras que são jogadas nela

Ei, parem e jogar pedras na minha irmãzinha... Se ela não colocou lemon nesse capítulo, é certo que no próximo vai ter um, e vai ser dos melhores!!!! Bjs Lien

Agradecimentos aos sempre alegres, felizes e bacanas reviewers: Daphne Peçanha, Yoru no Yami, K-chan (linda! =), Dani Kamya, Kagome Higurashi, Mudoh Belial e Karin Kamya. Apoio é uma coisa linda mesmo..Misao chorando emocionada

Queria aproveitar o espaço para agradecer a uma lista de pessoas que comentaram em "Walking After You" e "Sete Dias", meus fics já previamente completos! Non pensem que me esqueci de vocês: Daphne Peçanha, Anônimo, Kagome Higurashi, WW, Maika, Serennity Le Fay, Nana, Kagome e Mariana! -Misao abraxa a todos- Vocês são demais =


	7. Capítulo 7

**Toxic**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, AU, tentativa de humor, NC-17 por conta de limes e lemons espalhados pelo fic inteiro...Misao-chan para pra contar quantas pessoas exatamente pularam ao ler isso ."

**Casais:-**1x2x1, 3x4

**Spoilers****:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem, todos os pilotos vieram à minha casa para um jogo amigável de strip poker. Estávamos comendo sorvete e não deu boa coisa... Tive de vender meus direitos autorais para comprar uma câmera e filmar tudo, ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido ., eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Um monte de gente vai simplesmente ter vontade de me enforcar por que além de eu repetir meu formato "música fic" (eu não tenho culpa se essa é a maneira com a qual trabalho melhor ."), neste daqui eu me aventuro novamente nas terras da Duo POV. Ok, em caráter de esclarecimento, a idéia original da fic nasceu como uma PWP, mas como eu não consigo escrever nada que não tenha um mínimo de conteúdo...não rolou! -.-" Por outro lado, ele virou essa pecinha de cerca de 8 capítulos, com limes e lemons periódicos espalhados por toda a fic...hehehe. Meu intuito principal é que não fique um fic vulgar, e sim, sensual. Caso eu cometa o erro de cair na vulgaridade, chances são de que eu venha a me enforcar...

Oh sim, e a música é de autoria de Britney Spears, ou seja, nada de direitos sobre as letras também! .=

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

**  
Esse capítulo vai dedicado especialmente a Evil. Ela sabe por que! Hey girl, obrigada pela review , pelos toques e especialmente, por ser confiável =**

_"With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
__With a taste of a poison paradise,  
__I'm addicted to you  
__Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do,  
__But you know that you're toxic!  
Don't you know that you're toxic!"_

Heero estava na porta de meu apartamento. Heero. Porta. Apartamento. Meu. Minha porta. Meu apartamento. Meu Heero. Eu podia ficar nesse joguinho, absurdamente agradável, de palavras para sempre se pudesse.

Minha mente mal começou a pensar sobre questões irrelevantes - como por exemplo, a maneira pela qual Heero teria descoberto o local aonde eu morava e a hora na qual eu voltaria do serviço - e foi interrompida por movimentação... na verdade, falta de movimentação.

Heero parecia ter claras intenções de entrar em meu lar, mas quando pensei que abriria os olhos, apenas para encontrá-lo dentro de meu apartamento e meu corpo eficientemente preso entre a parede e o corpo dele, fiquei surpreso ao perceber que ele não havia entrado. Na verdade, ele não havia realmente se movido. Se estivéssemos falando de qualquer outra pessoa aqui, eu poderia jurar que tinha visto uma pequena fagulha de hesitação nos olhos dele.

Olhei com mais atenção para seus olhos, encontrando ali a sombra de algo que eu tinha praticamente certeza de não ter visto anteriormente, ou pelo menos, não com tanta intensidade.

Essa pequena fagulha de sentimento disparou alguma coisa em mim e, de repente, toda a urgência, que eu pensei ter aprendido a controlar durante aquela semana, me assaltou como uma única onda poderosa de antecipação e desejo.

Olhei fixamente para o homem a minha frente e abri a porta do apartamento por completo, em um convite mudo para que ele entrasse. Ele movimentou-se lentamente para dentro de meu lar.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, trancando-a logo em seguida. Virei-me pronto para ser atacado com mãos e lábios, mas, novamente, Heero não tomou a atitude que eu esperava que fosse seu próximo passo. Ele estava estático no meio de minha sala. Caminhei até ele, prostrando-me em sua frente, sem dizer uma palavra.

Fitamo-nos por tanto tempo que pensei que caso aquilo durasse muito mais, duas coisas provavelmente aconteceriam. Ou eu derreteria por conta do calor absurdo que o olhar de Heero transmitia, ou acabaria beijando-o por minha própria conta, de uma maneira tão forte e tão longa, que até os netos dele iriam lembrar-se depois.

Mas, como se ele pudesse ler minha mente – possibilidade que, se não me engano, eu já havia descartado horas mais cedo – ele moveu-se para ficar ainda mais próximo, nossos corpos praticamente tocando um ao outro.

Eu esperava por um beijo agressivo, algo semelhante aos que havíamos dividido em algumas partes de nosso último encontro, mas recebi algo diferente. Algo melhor.

Heero ergueu suavemente uma de suas mãos, alcançando a minha. Sua mão subiu, então, lentamente pelo braço, parando no pescoço, e apoiando-se logo abaixo de minha orelha. Ele deixou que seu dedão acariciasse suavemente a lateral de meu rosto e eu instintivamente inclinei minha face, buscando mais contato da mão quente e macia.

Ele aproximou-se com uma lentidão dolorosa, dando-me tempo o suficiente para reparar em diversas partes de seu rosto magnífico. As sobrancelhas [1] perfeitamente arqueadas, emoldurando as incríveis safiras que eram seus olhos. Os longos cílios fechando-se sobre estes. Lábios palidamente rosados.

Lábios que vieram de encontro aos meus com uma suavidade incrível, quase elétrica. Sua mão deslizou para a parte de trás de meu pescoço, entrelaçando-se nos fios soltos em minha nuca, e minha própria mão foi parar no pescoço de Heero sem que eu tivesse total consciência do fato.

O beijo permaneceu suave por muito tempo, ganhando momentum[2] conforme os minutos esticavam-se, tornando-se interminavelmente longos. Surpreendi-me ao notar que mesmo a delicadeza de nosso encontro inicial – tão diferente das vezes prévias – não diminuía em nada a sensação inexplicavelmente arrebatadora que era estar nos braços desse homem. Na verdade, a emoção parecia ainda mais poderosa agora

Conforme a intensidade de nossa união ia aumentando, também ia o nosso contato. Não sei dizer exatamente quanto tempo passou-se até o momento em que Heero finalmente me beijava com um desespero delicioso, explorando-me por completo sem que eu tivesse energias, além das que me restavam, para dar-lhe o mesmo tratamento.

Nos beijamos até que ele estivesse mantendo nós dois em pé. Minhas pernas haviam transformado-se em geléia ou alguma substância igualmente inconsistente. MEUS netos provavelmente lembrariam-se daquele beijo.

Quando nos separamos, estávamos ofegantes e levemente corados. Tive de me afastar alguns poucos centímetros de Heero, notando que mesmo o ato de respirar próximo a ele parecia estar exigindo uma quantidade enorme de esforço de minha parte. Ele me segurou com as duas mãos apoiadas na parte mais baixa de minhas costas enquanto eu me apoiava segurando-o pelos ombros, recusando-me a me afastar demais.

Alguns segundos passaram-se até que finalmente eu recuperasse o ar e consciência suficientes para que os arredores tornassem-se claros novamente, e, pela primeira vez na noite, eu percebi as roupas de Heero. Ele estava vestido com uma calça preta, uma camisa azul marinho e uma jaqueta negra por cima. A visão daquele corpo, iluminado apenas pela luz fraca que entrava pela grande janela de minha sala, quase me tirou o ar que eu mal havia acabado de recuperar.

Heero tinha abaixado sua cabeça, enquanto recuperava sua própria cota de oxigênio, e quando ele a levantou, olhando diretamente para mim, notei que seus olhos eram um reflexo dos meus. Estes ardiam com alguma coisa que acontecia a nossa volta e era definitivamente mais forte do que nós dois.

Deixei que uma de minhas mãos escorregasse do ombro de Heero, pegando em sua mão, e com passos lentos porém certos, guiei-nos até meu quarto. Após entramos, fechei a porta atrás de nós, encaminhando Heero até o centro do cômodo, e em seguida tirei meus sapatos e deitei no meio da cama de casal, sem nunca perder o contato de meus olhos com os dele.

Ele acompanhou minha movimentação, esperando que eu me acomodasse entre os travesseiros. Heero então tirou seus sapatos e cuidadosamente colocou sua jaqueta no apoio de uma cadeira próxima a cama.

Ele aproximou-se do abajur, ao lado da cama, ligando-o em seguida. Aquela atitude me deixou extremamente feliz. Isso significava que ele desejava me ver e que deixaria que eu o visse também. A luz do aparelho iluminava apenas o suficiente para que fossemos capazes de enxergar a cama e as proximidades, mas não todos os arredores do grande quarto.

Logo depois ele subiu na cama, sem nunca deixar meus olhos, colocando cuidadosamente uma perna em cada um dos lados de meu corpo, deixando seu peso cair sobre minhas próprias pernas. Ele colocou sua mão em minha gravata esquecida, finalmente soltando-a por completo. Heero deixou que a peça escapasse de suas mãos para o chão, indo em seguida para o primeiro botão de minha camisa.

Cada um dos botões foi aberto com extrema cautela, até que o último deixou sua casa, fazendo com que Heero partisse para a tarefa de retirar meus braços das mangas e em seguida abandonar a peça, junto com a já esquecida gravata, no chão ao lado da cama.

Sem nunca perder o contato de sua pele com a minha, nem sequer durante poucos momentos, Heero pegou uma de minhas mãos e finalmente fechou os olhos, fazendo com que perdêssemos a ligação constante, que havíamos mantido até então. Porém, mesmo sem enxergar, ele parecia estar absolutamente certo do que queria fazer, pois imediatamente colocou a ponta de um de meus dedos contra seus lábios, no mais delicado dos contatos.

Todos os dedos passaram pelo mesmo tratamento, sendo beijados de forma lenta e suave. Braço e ombro vieram em seguida. E depois foi a vez dos dedos, braço e ombro do outro lado do corpo. Eu queria mais do que tudo fechar meus olhos e jogar minha cabeça pra trás, com a sensação que aquele mero contato me transmitia, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia desgrudar minha atenção do que Heero fazia naquele instante. Cada pedaço de pele, no qual ele deixava seus lábios tocarem, queimava como fogo exigindo mais e mais contato.

Satisfeito após chegar em meu pescoço, Heero começou a descer, tomando em beijos, longos e molhados, toda a extensão de meu dorso. Ele passou a língua sedutoramente no local aonde ombros e pescoço encontravam-se, fazendo com que eu finalmente não pudesse resistir mais as exigências de meu corpo, e deixasse que minha cabeça pendesse para a frente, enquanto minha garganta perdia-se em um longo gemido.

Ele continuou a descer, deixando que seu cabelo roçasse nas partes ultra-sensíveis de minha pele, pelas quais seus lábios e língua haviam acabado de deixar seu rastro. Ele parou, tomando uma quantidade considerável de tempo e atenção em cada um de meus mamilos, tomando-os em sua boca em séries de pequenos chupões e lambidas, enquanto eu suspirava longamente, tentando conter a linha interminável de pequenos grunhidos e suspiros que ameaçava escapar-me, já estando muito próximo de perder meu controle.

Quando finalmente Heero alcançou os planos de meu estômago, ele deixou que sua língua entrasse dentro de meu umbigo, e o contato quente e úmido fez com que eu levantasse da cama em reação a sensação deliciosamente inesperada.

Eu não tinha idéia de quais eram os planos de Heero agora que – inconscientemente ou não – ele me tinha exatamente no local aonde queria: eu não conseguiria negar-lhe nada naquele momento, nem que quisesse. Mas eu também queria vê-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo com minhas mãos, e o que havia restado de minha mente, torcia desesperadamente para que ele deixasse que eu o fizesse.

Ainda ofegante, coloquei uma de minhas mãos sobre o ombro dele, movendo-me, propositadamente devagar, para que ele soubesse quais eram minhas intenções. Pedi permissão com os olhos para que ele deixasse que eu o visse também, e as mãos dele deixaram o local no qual tinham parado em meu estômago, e levou minha própria mão aos botões de sua camisa. Essa foi toda a resposta de que eu precisava.

A ajuda de Heero foi realmente útil, uma vez que não tenho certeza se teria conseguido abrir todos os botões de sua camisa sem arrancá-los de suas casas, no desespero que havia tomado todo o meu corpo, debaixo da iminência de que finalmente estaria vendo-o por completo. Ele ficou imóvel, deixando que eu puxasse as mangas da peça, para em seguida adicioná-la ao restante das roupas no chão.

Ele permaneceu parado, deixando que eu o observasse, tomando cada pedaço de sua forma, sem camisa, em minha mente, como uma memória que eu guardaria como um de meus maiores tesouros. Se é que isso era sequer possível, agora ele parecia ainda mais belo, e seus olhos examinavam-me, ao passo em que os meus faziam o mesmo com ele.

Voltei a deitar-me, e no momento em que eu esperava que ele fosse livrar-me de minhas calças, ele me surpreendeu, movimentando-se para cima, e deitando por completo sobre mim, capturando meus lábios em um beijo longo e profundo.

Os lábios dele agora eram ainda mais demandantes, e ele me beijava como um homem faminto, devorando sua última refeição. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia todo o seu corpo junto ao meu, desde o pescoço até os pés, aumentando ainda mais a sensação transmitida pelo beijo e fazendo com que eu encontrasse uma certa dificuldade em respirar e acompanhar as investidas de sua língua em minha boca ao mesmo tempo.

Ele então movimentou-se, jogando o quadril para frente, esfregando sua pélvis contra a minha, e qualquer atenção que estivesse dedicando ao beijo me deixou, fazendo com que eu abrisse minha boca, soltando um grito diante da nova onda de sensações que havia acabado de me assaltar.

Heero continuou beijando meu queixo, minha bochecha, meu pescoço, qualquer parte que ele conseguisse alcançar, enquanto minha cabeça novamente jogava-se, involuntariamente, para trás diante dos movimentos incessantes de seu corpo sobre o meu.

Eu podia sentir que ele estava extremamente excitado e o meu estado nesse momento não era nem um pouco diferente, as protuberâncias em ambas calças não deixando que mentíssemos quanto a isso.

E mesmo diante dessa realização, Heero parecia recusar-se a parar com aquela doce tortura, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo e a força com a qual esfregava seu membro contra o meu, através das roupas.

Sentindo que eu não seria capaz de agüentar por muito mais tempo, e tentando evitar o embaraço de gozar ainda dentro das roupas, tentei implorar a Heero para que parasse, mas tudo o que minha mente permitiu que eu formasse em meus lábios era o nome dele. 'H-He-Heero...', arrisquei, esperando que ele pudesse me entender apenas pelo tom fraco de minha voz.

'Não...não..se...p-preocupe, Duo...', ele parecia estar tendo uma certa dificuldade para formar palavras também, e seu rosto exibia uma expressão perdida entra a concentração e o início de um delírio.

'Eu... disse...', ele continuou, sem nunca cessar o movimento. ' que...tomaria...ahhh'. Mais um esfregão. '...meu tempo...'. Outro. '...com você...'. E novamente. Eu havia perdido a conta. Eu havia perdido a noção de qualquer coisa que não fosse a sensação de Heero contra mim.

E quando eu senti os traços finais de meu controle prestes a abandonar-me, abri meus olhos em um impulso de ver a face de Heero naquele momento glorioso, e foi quando captei uma expressão muito semelhante a minha - lábios abertos tomando longos golpes de ar, olhos enormes e febris – e ele se afastou.

A perda do contato foi tão repentina e brusca, que me vi a beira das lágrimas. Era como estar a beira de um penhasco, diante da melhor e mais bela queda de toda a sua vida, e sentir cordas prendendo-o a superfície. Era fisicamente doloroso. Era... frustrante.

Incapaz de dizer mais palavras naquele momento, resignei-me a fechar os olhos e recuperar o ar que parecia recusar-se a voltar para meus pulmões. Eu podia ouvir Heero fazendo o mesmo, ainda apoiado-se sobre minhas pernas, mas agora um pouco mais longe de minha cintura.

Não permiti que meus olhos se abrissem novamente. Eu não sabia explicar as razões para que Heero tivesse parado o que estávamos fazendo quando, obviamente, havíamos alcançado nosso limite diante da situação. Talvez ele tivesse finalmente notado que tudo aquilo era uma grande loucura, e agora estivesse repensando. Se esse fosse o caso... eu não queria ver isso estampado em seu rosto.

Mas tais pensamentos foram tirados de mim, pela sensação das mãos eternamente quentes dele, entrando em contato novamente com os músculos de meu estômago, e descendo decididamente para os botões da calça. Olhei-o em surpresa, e encontrei em seu rosto uma expressão completamente diferente daquela conjurada pela minha mente momentos antes.

Heero estava sorrindo suavemente em minha direção. E era lindo. Eu podia ter deixado que meu orgasmo me tomasse naquele exato momento, mas talvez meu corpo, tendo adquirido o conhecimento do que estava prestes a acontecer, estivesse recusando-se a entregar-se tão facilmente depois de tudo.

As mãos hábeis de meu companheiro abriram os botões e o zíper de minha calça, descendo em seguida pela extensão de minhas pernas, levando consigo a calça e a cueca, e deixando-me finalmente livre da prisão das roupas.

Heero livrou-se de suas próprias restrições um momento depois, e novamente, ficou imóvel sobre meu corpo, deixando que eu observasse a visão completamente estonteante que encontrava-se diante de mim, ou melhor, sobre mim, naquele instante. Perdi meu fôlego ao notar a força do olhar dele sobre o meu próprio corpo. Seus olhos praticamente queimavam, e dessa vez eu tive que me esforçar, infinitamente mais, para manter o controle que teimava em escapar-me por conta da cena a minha frente.

Ele esticou sua mão lentamente, indo em direção a sua jaqueta e retirando, magicamente de um dos bolsos, um pequeno recipiente. Não tive tempo de identificar o que se tratava, antes que Heero abrisse a tampa do pequeno frasco, depositando uma quantidade considerável do líquido perfumado em uma de suas mãos, e esfregando-a na outra logo em seguida.

Ele então moveu-se em direção ao pé da cama, pegando em meus pés, e empurrando-os suavemente em minha direção, para que minhas pernas ficassem dobradas nos joelhos, e meu corpo mais exposto a sua vista.

Naquele momento, senti uma certa pontada de receio. Já fazia muito tempo que eu não me "engajava" em qualquer tipo de atividade sexual e provavelmente eu sentiria um desconforto, que não era bem vindo.

Mas esses pensamentos deixaram minha mente um segundo depois, porque uma das mãos de Heero retornou a meu dorso, acariciando novamente meus ombros e mamilos, enquanto sua outra mão tratava de me preparar da forma mais gentil que eu havia testemunhado em toda minha vida. Eu mal podia acreditar em quão maravilhosa era a sensação de senti-lo ao mesmo tempo em duas áreas tão sensíveis de meu corpo.

Ele ainda me preparava e acariciava com paciência, quando de repente fui tomado completamente pelo desejo. Eu não podia conter o que sentia nem por mais um segundo. Era como tentar deter um furacão, ou um maremoto, apenas e tão somente com as mãos. Eu queria ele. Eu precisava dele. E AGORA.

'Heero....por favor...eu...eu não posso mais...', implorei incoerentemente, novamente esperando que ele fosse capaz de decifrar o que eu queria dizer por conta dos infinitos sinais que meu próprio corpo enviava de que não poderia suportar aquela tortura por muito mais tempo.

Ele apenas afastou suas mãos de mim, levando-as as minhas pernas e colocando meus joelhos acima de seus ombros, a nova posição fazendo com que eu ficasse um pouco levantando sobre a cama.

'Está pronto?', ele falou, sua voz rouca de emoção.

'Eu nunca estive tão pronto', respondi, usando o restante de minhas forças para lançar meu corpo para frente e beijá-lo, atacando sua boca quase que com violência diante de meu desespero.

E então ele começou a me penetrar, e a sensação fez com que ambos parássemos o beijo para jogar nossas cabeças pra trás em abandono. Ele movia-se extremamente devagar e eu podia sentir cada centímetro de sua carne entrando em contato com o mais íntimo de mim, e tudo o que eu queria fazer era me entregar a sensação de estar sendo possuído daquela forma.

Quando ele finalmente estava dentro de mim por completo, eu sentia como se estivéssemos naquilo por dias, como se nunca tivéssemos vivido de qualquer outra forma que não aquela, que não juntos, daquele jeito. NADA no mundo poderia ser melhor.

Então ele se moveu. E eu teria esquecido meu próprio nome se este não estivesse sendo pronunciado por Heero, quase com tanto desespero quanto o nome dele deixava os meus próprios lábios.

Ele começou devagar, indo e voltando em um ritmo excruciantemente vagaroso, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse cada vez mais e mais da beira no penhasco, mas nunca desamarrando-me por completo.

'Hee...Heero...aaah...Heero...mais....mais forte....', as palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu ordenasse tal ação.

Ele obedeceu, movendo-se contra mim e dentro de mim com mais força, atingindo a cada nova investida em um ponto dentro de meu corpo que fez com que eu visse estrelas por todas as partes.

O ritmo aumentou ainda mais, e quando Heero retirou uma de suas mãos - que estavam segurando minhas pernas firmemente sobre seus ombros - e colocou sobre meu membro ereto, eu não pude fazer nada para conter a explosão que me assaltou com força o suficiente para que meu corpo se levantasse no ar, enquanto eu dava um grito alto e longo de prazer, e a evidência de minha completude cobria a mão dele e meu estômago.

Seus movimentos cessaram enquanto ele assistia o espetáculo de meu orgasmo, expressão fascinada, como se ele estivesse diante do milagre da vida.

Quando finalmente pude voltar a respirar, ele ainda estava dentro de mim, parado e completamente atordoado.

'Duo...você....é lindo....é magnífico...', ele falou, entre seus próprios suspiros.

E essas palavras me encheram de energia renovada, fazendo com que , em um único e fluído movimento, eu tirasse minhas pernas de seus ombros e o jogasse de costas sobre a cama, fazendo com que eu ficasse em cima dele, sem que em nenhum instante nós tivéssemos nos separado.

Aproveitando seu momento de surpresa, beijei-o com toda a força do sentimento, que naquele momento me invadia, e em seguida prossegui a realizar sobre ele os passos de uma dança mais velha do que o próprio mundo.

A visão de Heero debaixo de meu corpo, rosto contorcido de prazer, era certamente a coisa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto em toda a vida, e esta era capaz de, sozinha, ser combustível mais do que suficiente para que em poucos minutos eu estivesse novamente em um estado de completa excitação.

As mãos dele entraram em contato com minhas coxas, encorajando-me a mover-me mais rapidamente, e eu cedi ao desejo, movendo-me ainda mais rápido.

' Heero...você...também... é lindo...', falei sem nunca cessar minhas ações, ao perceber que ele também estava bem próximo de sua própria explosão.

Provavelmente minhas palavras foram o começo do fim para ele, pois seus olhos abriram e fecharam, o peito lançou-se para cima, enquanto eu senti dentro de mim toda a força do orgasmo de Heero. Força essa, que me levou junto consigo, pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Eu tive dois orgasmos no intervalo de menos de dez minutos. E apesar dos músculos de meu estômago protestarem diante do esforço, eles pareciam ser a única parte do meu corpo que tinha qualquer reclamação a fazer. Os órgãos restantes estavam muito ocupados tornando-se uma massa de nervos saciados a flor da pele.

Uma vez acabadas as forças de ambos, deixei que meu corpo caísse sobre o que encontrava-se abaixo de mim. E fui recebido calorosamente pelos braços de Heero, que me envolveram possessivamente.

Ficamos nessa posição por muito tempo, até finalmente separarmo-nos, apenas para mudar de posição na cama e adotar um abraço ainda mais confortável.

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão satisfeito em toda minha vida... tão feliz... tão...completo.

E este foi o último pensamento que passou por minha mente, antes que eu fosse levado pelas poderosas ondas da inconsciência.

Acordei muitas e muitas horas depois, notando que estava sozinho na cama. Imediatamente levantei-me olhando os arredores do quarto, já iluminado pelo sol que entrava pela janela.

Não sentindo a presença de mais ninguém no apartamento, passei minha mão pelo espaço ao meu lado no colchão, notando que o local ainda estava quente e rico com o aroma de Heero. Abracei o travesseiro que eu sabia que ele tinha utilizado e me deixei ser levado pelo sono novamente.

Acordei cerca de cinco horas depois, em um horário completamente ridículo para meus padrões. Já eram três da tarde, e eu ainda estava na cama.

Levantei-me e tomei um banho longo e demorado.

Depois de limpo e vestido, eu me sentia novamente como um ser humano, e minhas pernas me levaram a cozinha, seguindo as instruções da barriga , que roncava diante da abstinência prolongada de alimentos.

Agarrei uma maçã da fruteira, indo em seguida para a sala, alertado pela presença de um objeto estranho sobre minha mesa. Era um rosa vermelha.

Eu não tinha o hábito de manter flores em casa. Muito menos rosas. Muito menos vermelhas.

Me aproximei da mesa, e percebi que abaixo da rosa havia um cartão. Eu já sabia o que esperar dessa vez. E, certo como a luz do dia, a letra de Heero estampava o pedaço creme de papel.

'Em lembrança a melhor noite de nossas vidas.

Com amor

Heero'

Com amor... esse era um conceito ao qual minha mente parecia estar se prendendo com uma velocidade incrível. E eu simplesmente não podia evitar o sorriso que me vinha ao rosto, diante das palavras colocadas ali.

Sentindo-me com disposição para caminhar, peguei minha chave e deixei o apartamento - rosa e cartão ainda em cima da mesa central da sala - para trás. Andei sem destino durante cerca de uma hora, notando, com pouca surpresa, que minhas pernas tinham me levado involuntariamente ao prédio de minha própria empresa.

Velhos hábitos são realmente difíceis de serem combatidos.

Decidi-me por entrar, apenas para checar se havia alguém no prédio ou se algum serviço havia sido adicionado a minha mesa, durante o tempo de minha ausência no dia anterior.

Antes que eu chegasse a porta de meu escritório porém, fui abordado por Relena [3], a faxineira.

'Senhor Duo', ela falou com um pequeno sorriso preocupado, ' que bom ver o senhor por aqui'.

'Boa tarde, Relena' , respondi, 'Por que essa alegria em me ver?', perguntei, sem realmente estar interessado nos motivos pelos quais ela queria falar comigo.

'Bem... é que eu estava fazendo a limpeza da sua sala e da sala do Sr. Winner esta manhã, e encontrei a carteira do Sr. Barton... ele pode precisar e eu estava pensando numa forma de devolvê-la rapidamente, agora que todos foram dispensados do serviço, quando o Sr. apareceu', ela respondeu.

Barton...Barton...o nome não me era estranho. Se não me engano era de um cliente que havíamos atendido a cerca de quatro semanas, ou algo parecido. Se essa carteira só havia sido encontrada agora, Relena estava com muita sorte por conta de meu bom humor, porque no dia seguinte eu e ela teríamos uma conversinha séria, sobre como realmente limpar as salas dos escritórios.

'Certo. E como você espera que eu devolva a carteira para ele, Relena?', perguntei, fazendo meu melhor para não soar completamente sarcástico.

'O Sr. pode pedir para que o Sr. Winner devolva pessoalmente para ele...', ela respondeu, parecendo levemente embaraçada com meu questionamento diante da situação.

Agora eu já não estava fazendo questão de esconder meu sarcasmo e leve irritação diante da burrice da funcionária. ' E... me explique exatamente o porquê disso, sim?, Quatre iria se importar em levar a carteira do Sr. Barton para ele, se o próprio Sr. Barton não se importou em vir buscá-la até agora?', perguntei, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Ela ruborizou por completo dessa vez, deixando-me completamente confuso diante de sua reação. Ela então suspirou longamente antes de responder. 'Ele esteve aqui ontem, talvez ainda não tenha notado que perdeu a carteira e...eu pensei que...que o Sr. Winner e o Sr. Barton fossem...amigos.', ela terminou, exibindo uma cor capaz de matar um morango de inveja.

Foi quando eu finalmente percebi o que estava acontecendo.

'Relena', eu perguntei, esforçando-me para deixar o tom de minha voz o mais neutro o possível diante do que estava prestes a dizer, 'você poderia me informar, qual é o primeiro nome do Sr. Barton?'

Ela pareceu confusa com minha colocação, mas respondeu de qualquer forma. ' O primeiro nome dele é Trowa, Sr.'

E nesse momento, todas as peças de um gigantesco quebra-cabeça juntaram-se ao mesmo tempo em minha mente.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 7 

[1] Oh sim, as sobrancelhas do Heero! Eu sei que ninguém falou sobre isso antes, e que pode parecer pouca coisa mas...pô, eu gosto. Misao tem um fetiche sério com sobrancelhas "

[2] A título de esclarecimento gramatical: momentum, é a raiz latina da palavra "momento", e, da maneira que foi utilizada aqui, tem um sentido semelhante a clímax.

[3] A última participação especial do fic: Relena! Ela é uma faxineira...nyahahahahahahahahahaahahaha XD Misao rolando de rir no chão

Certo, certo, agora, este foi o primeiro lemon oficial que escrevi (os outros encaixavam-se na categoria "lime") e...bem...eu estou realmente envergonhada dele. Não acho que esta ruim , de forma alguma (eu me esforcei muito nisso daqui ok?) mas mesmo assim...não posso evitar de ficar completamente sem graça ao notar que fui eu que escrevi isso.....  
  
Ah sim, e muita gente tinha a idéia de que o lemon de Toxic seria uma coisa bem selvagem né? Acho que decepcionei essas pessoas porque, eu pelo menos acho, que esse lemon ficou um bocado emocional...até mesmo romântico .=  
Vamos ver se a gente trabalha nesse lance do "selvagem" numa próxima tá?  
Isto é, se eu conseguir me recompor algum dia pra escrever outra coisa dessas por que...foi realmente difícil....-.-"


	8. Capítulo 8

**Toxic**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, AU, tentativa de humor, NC-17 por conta de limes e lemons espalhados pelo fic inteiro...Misao-chan para pra contar quantas pessoas exatamente pularam ao ler isso ."

**Casais:-**1x2x1, 3x4

**Spoilers****:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem, todos os pilotos vieram à minha casa para um jogo amigável de strip poker. Estávamos comendo sorvete e não deu boa coisa... Tive de vender meus direitos autorais para comprar uma câmera e filmar tudo, ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido ., eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Um monte de gente vai simplesmente ter vontade de me enforcar por que além de eu repetir meu formato "música fic" (eu não tenho culpa se essa é a maneira com a qual trabalho melhor ."), neste daqui eu me aventuro novamente nas terras da Duo POV. Ok, em caráter de esclarecimento, a idéia original da fic nasceu como uma PWP, mas como eu não consigo escrever nada que não tenha um mínimo de conteúdo...não rolou! -.-" Por outro lado, ele virou essa pecinha de cerca de 8 capítulos, com limes e lemons periódicos espalhados por toda a fic...hehehe. Meu intuito principal é que não fique um fic vulgar, e sim, sensual. Caso eu cometa o erro de cair na vulgaridade, chances são de que eu venha a me enforcar...

Oh sim, e a música é de autoria de Britney Spears, ou seja, nada de direitos sobre as letras também! .=

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

**Esse capítulo vai dedicado especialmente a Diana Lua, em agradecimento pelas críticas, pelos elogios e , consequentemente, pelo apoio **

_"Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
(I think I'm ready now)  
Itoxicate me now  
__With your loving now  
__I think I'm ready now"_

Eu costumava adorar as sextas-feiras. Elas significavam a chegada do tão esperado final de semana, e com isso, a possibilidade de, pelo menos um pouco, de descanso para o corpo e a mente, que haviam se desgastado por demais durante os dias anteriores. Além de tudo isso, muitas memórias recentes e boas eu havia adquirido em sextas-feiras, como minha primeira ida a "Spy" e o baile na mansão Romefeller.

O fato, era que HOJE era uma sexta-feira e que eu não conseguia reunir sequer uma boa razão em minha mente para gostar daquele dia, poderia ser considerado engraçado...se não fosse tragicamente irritante.

Meu encontro casual com Relena pela tarde, abriu a meu cérebro uma perspectiva completamente nova de toda a situação na qual me via envolvido naquele momento.

O Sr. Barton era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que Trowa. Trowa Barton. Pessoa importante, com a qual eu havia me reunido a cerca de quatro semanas. Cliente mais do que respeitável - que a propósito pagava muito bem - e sócio majoritário de uma das maiores, senão a maior, empresa de pesquisas de mercado da cidade.

Até aí, você pode estar se perguntando porquê diabos eu fiquei tão absurdamente chocado ao saber que Trowa era um empresário. Isso não era tão incomum afinal de contas. O que me impressionou realmente, foi lembrar que, apesar de estar tendo encontros quase regulares com a figura de Trowa, eu não conseguia me lembrar de sua presença na dita reunião.

Na verdade, eu não conseguia lembrar quase nada a respeito deste nosso provável primeiro encontro, além, obviamente, das instruções que eu havia recebido para o desenvolvimento do software solicitado pela empresa dele.

Esse fato sozinho era assustador.

Claro, eu me lembrava muito bem que esta reunião havia feito parte do circuito de encontros empresariais que apelidei carinhosamente de "Descida pelas sete camadas do inferno", tendo acontecido numa semana tão sobrecarregada, que, para mim, a idéia de mastigar meu próprio pé, até que ele fosse parcialmente digerido, parecia muito mais atraente do que um possível repeteco daqueles dias.

E mesmo com a memória ridiculamente vaga que eu tinha daquele encontro, alguma coisa me dizia...que aquela informação era importante demais para que eu a tivesse negligenciado até então. Que algo estava terrivelmente fora do lugar.

Eu teria de agradecer a Quatre mais tarde por ter dispensado todos do serviço no dia anterior, caso contrário, eu não teria sido capaz de passar horas e horas de minha tarde revendo contratos e relatórios para descobrir finalmente a última peça daquele quebra-cabeças.

De alguma forma, eu ainda tive a capacidade de me surpreender ao descobrir que a tal peça de importância fundamental naquele jogo era Heero.

Heero Yuy, para ser mais preciso. Jovem de vinte e três anos, morador da cobertura de um prédio que ficava a apenas sete blocos de meu próprio edifício, e segundo sócio-dono da "New Riders", a já citada empresa de pesquisas de Trowa Barton.

E como exatamente eu descobri tudo isso? Simples. Após passar por cima do choque óbvio que tive ao ler alguns dos relatórios da reunião e ver o nome de Heero ao lado do de seu sócio como meu contratante, joguei dito nome no maldito software que eu mesmo havia desenvolvido para sua empresa. Um cretino sistema de pesquisa de dados, interligado em rede direta com a empresa responsável pela telefonia do estado, capaz de compor, para uso da "New Riders", relatórios de perfis de usuários selecionados, para que assim eles pudessem recrutar membros para suas pesquisas, de acordo com a necessidade de seus possíveis clientes.

E Heero, assim como eu mesmo, era parte do gigantesco número de pessoas que possuía uma assinatura de linha telefônica nesta cidade.

Logo após essa descoberta, instintivamente apoiei meus dois braços sobre minha mesa, e deixei que minha cabeça caísse sobre minhas mãos. Eu não saberia dizer qual das minhas constatações daquele dia era a mais surpreendente. Também não saberia dizer qual delas era a mais frustrante.

Se o fato de Trowa ser um de meus clientes; se o fato dele e Heero serem sócios; se o fato de que talvez eles estivessem juntos em um tipo de brincadeira doentia e grosseira com minha mente; ou ainda a possibilidade de que meu próprio sócio estivesse envolvido em tal empreitada, uma vez que era claro para mim agora que ele tinha um envolvimento com Barton, que havia surgido antes mesmo de meu envolvimento com Heero.

Esta última constatação ultrapassava os limites da simples frustração, tornando-se um fato completamente irritante e inaceitável.

Não me dei muito mais tempo para pensar em minha linha de ação a partir dali, e simplesmente anotei o endereço de Heero em um pequeno papel, pegando em seguida a jaqueta, que havia deixado no apoio de minha cadeira, e dirigindo-me mais do que rapidamente a saída do edifício.

Uma vez fora da empresa, finalmente tomando as dimensões a minha volta e notando que muitas horas haviam se passado desde a minha chegada ali, olhei para meu relógio apenas para descobrir que já havia passado das seis da tarde.

Decidindo que a caminhada até o lar de Heero provavelmente me daria tempo mais do que suficiente para que eu pensasse mais naquela situação, chamei um táxi imediatamente, dizendo ao motorista o endereço do local.

Cheguei ao prédio em menos de quinze minutos, e quando finalmente coloquei meus pés para fora do carro e em contato com a calçada, olhei para o edifício a minha frente, suspirando longamente, com a esperança de que o ar trouxesse consigo toda a coragem que eu precisava para o confronto que provavelmente causaria a seguir.

Aproveitei a entrada de um morador para adentrar o local despercebidamente, e apertei o botão do elevador que me levaria ao último andar, durante todo o tempo, lembrando-me da exata razão pela qual eu tinha vindo a este lugar.

Quando um pequeno barulho me alertou para minha chegada a cobertura, andei lentamente até a porta do único do apartamento do andar. E parei. Agora que finalmente havia chego até aqui, minha mente novamente teimava em pensar nas exatas palavras que diria a Heero quando o visse por detrás daquela mesma porta.

Eu queria saber a razão de tudo aquilo. Por que eu, entre tantas pessoas, havia sido o escolhido para fazer parte daquele joguinho? Por que ele havia colocado justo o meu nome naquele banco de dados? Por que me provocava deliberadamente com suas ações? Por que havia deixado que tudo chegasse tão longe?

Todas as questões que rodavam em minha mente, junto a uma quantidade considerável de raiva e decepção, calaram-se porém, quando o pequeno barulho do elevador chamou minha atenção para suas portas abrindo-se novamente, revelando a figura de Heero entrando no hall.

Meus olhos feridos encontraram os azuis surpresos de Heero e ele parou imediatamente diante de minha presença. Ficamos nessa troca durante alguns momentos, nos quais tive de usar todas as fibras de meu corpo para não abaixar minha cabeça fugindo daquele olhar, que ainda tinha tanto poder sobre mim, apesar de tudo.

Para minha completa surpresa, foi ele que deixou que seu olhar desviasse-se primeiro, abaixando seu rosto em uma expressão resignada - quebrando o contato que mantínhamos - enquanto suspirava suavemente.

'Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde chegaríamos a isso...', ele falou, novamente levantando sua cabeça para olhar em minha direção com um olhar quase...desamparado? Eu não saberia dizer com certeza. Então ele continuou, indo em direção a porta e rodando a chave na fechadura logo em seguida. '...Mas eu esperava ter um pouco mais de tempo.'

Essa afirmação me deixou ainda mais confuso, mas meu cérebro simplesmente adicionou mais esta informação contraditória, juntamente a todas as outras que continuavam rodando em minha mente, ao mesmo tempo em que eu assimilava as roupas de Heero. Ele estava vestindo um paletó bege-claro, com uma camisa branca por baixo, e havia uma pasta empresarial em suas mãos.

Pelo que eu podia notar, ele estava voltando do trabalho, e a simples constatação - diante daquela prova física - de que Heero era de fato uma pessoa normal, com trabalho e responsabilidades, era o suficiente para aumentar ainda mais meu nível de confusão.

A noção que eu possuía dele como um homem que só existia em meus melhores sonhos, estava levemente despedaçando-se, dando vez a imagem concreta de uma pessoa que era apenas e tão somente mais uma entre tantas. Mesmo que ele fosse absurdamente bonito. E extremamente sexy. E um Deus na cama.

Ok, talvez ele não fosse exatamente "mais um", mas ele com certeza não era um ser extra sensorial.

Heero entrou, retirando a chave da porta e abrindo esta amplamente, gesticulando para que eu o seguisse. O fiz sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Uma vez dentro do apartamento, notei que este tratava-se de um belo e espaçoso estúdio. Não haviam divisões entre a cozinha e a enorme área da sala, além de um simples balcão. O local, que eu presumi que fosse o quarto, encontrava-se separado do restante dos cômodos por estruturas escuras de vidro, que deixavam parcialmente a vista apenas a figura da enorme cama no meio do espaço, coberta por lençóis de um azul escuro como a noite.[1]

Heero deixou sua pasta em um canto e dirigiu-se imediatamente para um dos sofás da sala, aonde deixou que seu corpo caísse e sua cabeça se apoiasse pesadamente sobre a parte de cima do móvel. Ele passou as duas mãos por sua face, como que na tentativa de fazer com que aquela situação sumisse da frente de seus olhos, e em seguida moveu seu rosto, olhando para mim, e indicando para que eu me sentasse.

Sentei-me no sofá a frente dele, apenas uma pequena distância nos separando, e olhei intensamente em sua direção, esperando para ver exatamente como ele pensava que iria sair dessa. Heero já havia escapado de meus questionamentos anteriormente, mas naquele momento, eu não via uma maneira sequer como ele poderia escapar do que estava acontecendo.

Ele obviamente compreendia isso também, porque, diante de meu olhar sério e inquisidor, ele encostou no sofá, devolvendo-me um olhar quase apreensivo. 'Eu suponho que você queira saber de muitas coisas.'

Ele estava errado. Pela primeira vez desde que eu conhecera Heero, ele tinha me lido de maneira errada. Eu não queria saber de muitas coisas. Eu queria saber de apenas uma coisa. Uma única pergunta que continha tudo em si.

'Como você descobriu onde eu moro?', ele perguntou, sem esperar que eu respondesse a sua primeira colocação.

'Da mesma maneira que você descobriu onde EU moro.', respondi, impressionado com a frieza de meu próprio tom de voz.

Ele pareceu levemente surpreso com minha colocação, mas a surpresa rapidamente sumiu, e ele fechou seus olhos, virando seu rosto para o chão, retraindo-se de meu olhar acusador. 'Mas é claro', ele falou quase em um sussurro, 'você foi o responsável por desenvolver o programa. Eu deveria saber que cedo ou tarde você pensaria em...'

'Por que, Heero?', interrompi-o sem deixar que ele terminasse o que dizia.

A minha pergunta foi simples e direta, e eu sabia que não precisaria elaborá-la. Sabia que Heero compreendia exatamente o significado daquelas três palavras que continham em si a essência de tudo o que eu queria e precisava saber.

Ele ficou completamente em silêncio, ainda sem levantar a cabeça em minha direção, talvez absorvendo as palavras que haviam acabado de deixar minha boca.

Quando Heero finalmente olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhavam e ele me surpreendeu com uma pergunta, que em nada tinha relação com o que eu havia acabado de exigir que ele me explicasse.

'Duo, você se lembra da primeira vez em que nos encontramos?', ele perguntou, sua voz baixa, e suavemente tingida de incerteza.

Apesar de confuso quanto a razão pela qual ele estava me perguntando aquilo nesse momento, era óbvio que eu lembrava de nosso primeiro encontro. Eu jamais esqueceria aquela noite na qual...

'Eu me lembro exatamente da roupa que você estava usando...', ele continuou, sem deixar que eu respondesse, e interrompendo minha linha de raciocínio. 'Você estava em um paletó preto...com uma camisa preta...e uma gravata vermelha', ele concluiu, e seus olhos agora brilhavam ainda mais em minha direção, como se ele estivesse me vendo diante de si com aquelas roupas.

Minha mente gritou que aquilo estava completamente errado. Pelo que eu bem podia me lembrar, Heero jamais havia me visto em tais roupas. Ele só podia estar alucinando...a não ser que...

E ele continuou, ignorando minha expressão estupefata diante das coisas que ele dizia. 'A primeira vez que nos encontramos foi a quatro semanas atrás, numa reunião na sua empresa, e essa era a roupa que você estava usando.', ele terminou, novamente abaixando sua cabeça, como se o chão de sua sala fosse a coisa mais interessante para se olhar naquele instante.

Meu cérebro tinha vontade de mandar que tudo parasse imediatamente. Para que o mundo estacionasse para me dar tempo de processar aquilo que estava acontecendo, fatos que eu simplesmente não conseguia compreender por completo.

Heero estivera na reunião. Heero estivera numa mesma sala comigo durante cerca de duas horas, e eu não o tinha notado. Isso era praticamente inaceitável. Estaria meu stress me cegando a esse ponto?

Mais uma vez ele continuou a falar, não dando tempo para que eu juntasse coerência o suficiente para fazer com que as palavras deixassem minha boca.

'Me pareceu que você não havia notado minha presença...nem a de Trowa... ou a de qualquer outra pessoa na sala de reuniões. Você estava tão...compenetrado em suas anotações e colocações, que não parecia sequer ter a total consciência da existência das pessoas que estavam a sua frente...'

Meu Deus! Essa era uma hora completamente inapropriada para Heero ter readquirido suas capacidades de médium, mas por incrível que pareça, ele estava novamente adivinhando meus pensamentos.

Eu não havia notado sua presença na sala. E nem a de Trowa. Se eu me concentrasse o suficiente, poderia perceber que eu não me lembrava do rosto de NENHUM dos clientes com os quais eu havia me reunido, naquela fatídica semana.

Não era a primeira vez que isso havia acontecido. Sempre que me concentrava ao extremo em alguma atividade em particular, minha mente possuía a tendência de desligar-se de certos aspectos do mundo a minha volta para focalizar-se apenas no que considerava mais importante, no caso da empresa, as especificações do software de meus clientes.

O que havia me surpreendido porém, era a capacidade de Heero em ter observado esse meu comportamento. Ninguém antes – com a exceção talvez, de Quatre – havia notado meus momentos de "desligamento" do mundo.

'Você pode até não ter me visto...' , ele falou, me arrancando de meu turbilhão de pensamentos com sua voz. 'Mas eu vi VOCÊ.', ele concluiu, finalmente levantando sua cabeça novamente em minha direção e olhando-me com uma intensidade praticamente palpável.

Notando que possuía minha total e completa atenção agora, ele continuou. 'E foi por isso que, na noite em que nos encontramos na "Spy" pela primeira vez, eu apostei todas as minhas fichas na idéia de fazer com que você me notasse'. Ele terminou essa última afirmação com um pequeno sorriso, como se fosse consciente do sucesso de seus esforços nesse sentido.

'O que aconteceu a partir daí...', ele parou para suspirar diante das memórias, 'foi resultado de uma série de esforços da minha parte para descobrir coisas sobre você. Aonde você morava, a que horas saía do trabalho, aonde praticava suas corridas...', ele terminou, novamente abaixando sua cabeça, na tentativa de escapar de meu olhar completamente surpreso, e parecendo um pouco envergonhado pela pequena confissão que acabara de fazer.

Eu não conseguia fazer com que uma palavra sequer deixasse minha boca, meu cérebro ainda ocupado demais pela tarefa de pegar todas aquelas afirmações e transformá-las em algo que fizesse sentido.

Heero provavelmente tomou meu silêncio como um mal sinal, pois olhou para mim novamente, e em seu rosto havia uma expressão de triste aceitação. Como se ele estivesse diante de um fato inevitável, que apesar de desagradável, era uma conseqüência de suas próprias ações.

'Mas eu sei que o que fiz com você não foi certo, portanto...' E com essas palavras Heero levantou-se e começou a tirar seu paletó, que foi jogado do outro lado do sofá com eficiência. Em seguida suas mãos viajaram para os botões da camisa branca que foram sendo libertos de suas casas um por um, em movimentos suaves.

Mas o quê....?

Quando Heero finalmente havia terminado sua tarefa com os botões, e sua camisa encontrava-se descartada junto ao paletó, minha mente pediu para assinar seu contrato de demissão. E não por conta da visão de tirar o fôlego que era a figura de Heero Yuy sem camisa, mas sim, por conta de um objeto que encontrava-se cuidadosamente localizado em volta de seu pescoço e ombros. Um objeto cuja presença só podia ser notada agora, que a camisa não mais bloqueava sua visão.

Era a encharpe de seda[2]. A encharpe que ele havia me dado para usar no baile na Mansão Romefeller, a mesma com a qual ele havia deliberadamente torturado-me no dia seguinte a este.

Ignorando meu pequeno som de surpresa, Heero passou a mão delicadamente sobre a extensão do tecido, retirando-o de seu lugar, e então sua mão estendeu-se em minha direção.

'Este', ele falou, 'pra mim... é o objeto que contém toda a sua essência, Duo.' Agora seus olhos praticamente me perfuravam tamanha era a intensidade que estes continham. 'Sendo assim, você tem todo o direito de tirá-lo de perto de mim, por todas as coisas que eu fiz', ele terminou, e sua mão ainda estava estendida para mim, a encharpe sendo cuidadosamente segurada por esta.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

Aqui estava eu, diante de um homem que tinha conseguido dar uma espiada no mais íntimo do meu ser, que dizia ter praticamente me espionado para descobrir como chamar minha atenção, e que agora, claramente, me deixava a escolha de voar para o mais longe possível daquele lugar, caso esse fosse meu desejo.

Meu cérebro ainda não tinha certeza absoluta do que fazer.

Meu corpo, por outro lado, tinha algumas idéias.

Avancei na direção de Heero tirando a encharpe de suas mãos. Ignorando por completo um breve suspiro, e antes mesmo que ele pudesse sequer notar quais eram minhas intenções, coloquei o tecido em volta de seu rosto, amarrando-o atrás de sua cabeça e efetivamente cegando-o, sua visão agora bloqueada pela presença do objeto.

Empurrei-o então no sofá, para em seguida sentar em seu colo e colocar minhas duas mãos em seus ombros, pressionando-o com força contra a parte de trás do móvel.

Minhas mãos quentes entraram em contato com sua pele fria. Fria como a incerteza e o medo, e eu não precisava olhar atentamente para notar que a face dele - mesmo com os olhos encobertos pela encharpe - tinha uma expressão de incredulidade, como se estivesse esperando realmente que eu partisse de seu lar e de sua vida o mais rápido possível.

Alguma coisa deu início ao funcionamento da engrenagem de minha mente, porque nesse momento, ela resolveu que ainda tinha muitas coisas que queria saber. Ao mesmo tempo, minhas mãos partiram para a tarefa de saciar sua fome de tocar aquela pele incrivelmente dourada e macia.

'Como você soube que eu estaria na "Spy" naquela noite?', perguntei, enquanto minhas mãos vagavam por seus ombros, indo suavemente de um lado para o outro, subindo momentaneamente ao pescoço e voltando.

'Eu...eu não sabia' , ele respondeu, 'Apesar de Trowa ter dado os ingressos para Quatre, e de eu ter esperanças que você aparecesse... eu não tinha como saber e...'

'Para Quatre? O que ele tem a ver com isso?', interrompi, minha voz subindo um tom, e minhas mãos deixando seu lugar para instintivamente afastarem-se daquele corpo.

'Trowa e eu...somos sócios-donos da "Spy" e...', ele falou com cuidado, provavelmente sentindo a raiva que ameaçava tomar conta de meu ser dependendo de sua resposta. '...e depois de nossa reunião, pelo que sei, Trowa deu ingressos a ele. Eu não sabia se vocês chegariam a usá-los juntos mas...eu esperava que...'

'Quatre não sabia de suas intenções para comigo?', interrompi novamente, querendo chegar por fim ao fundo de tudo aquilo.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça suavemente de um lado para o outro. 'Eu nunca cheguei a falar com Quatre para propósitos que não fossem relacionados a negócios ', ele respondeu em um tom calmo. 'Apesar disso, eu não acho impossível que...que ele tenha notado meu interesse em voc', ele falou, abaixando a cabeça novamente, tentando escapar do olhar que ele sabia que eu estava dando-lhe. 'Durante a reunião ele me lançava esses...olhares. E pequenos sorrisos... e ao mesmo tempo ele olhava para você, com uma expressão preocupada...'

Peguei seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos levantando-o em minha direção. Eu busquei em sua face algo que me indicasse a presença da mentira e da dissimulação, mas tudo o que encontrei foi sinceridade.

Eu conhecia meu sócio, e sabia que ele era um mestre na arte de ler pessoas. Além disso, eu sabia ainda que EU era seu trabalho de campo favorito. Não era nada impossível que, notando o interesse de Heero e sabendo que ele provavelmente estaria na danceteria, Quatre tivesse montado uma pequena estratégia para dar um empurrãozinho no... destino.

Na verdade era inteiramente provável, considerando que, numa das noites na "Spy", ele havia me apresentado Trowa... sendo que eu já havia conhecido-o duas semanas antes!

Quatre e seus malditos joguinhos mentais!

Eu cuidaria dele mais tarde. Antes, eu ainda tinha uma tarefa mais importante em mãos...

Mãos que voltaram a pele, agora morna, de Heero, e que viajaram ombro abaixo, até alcançarem seu peitoral e arrancarem pequenos sons de surpresa e prazer daquele corpo. Sons que eu me via tentado a ecoar, mas que mantive seguramente presos dentro de minha boca.

O que saiu dela, foi outra pergunta. 'E depois disso Heero? Como você sabia que eu estaria no parque, que eu iria a "Spy" na noite seguinte, que eu aceitaria seu convite para o baile?'

'Eu... te observei...a distância.', ele respondeu com um pouco de dificuldade, entre suspiros, quase que em um sussurro. 'Aquele dia, no parque...eu...eu te segui...e...hhmmm..', uma de minhas mãos torceu gentilmente um de seus mamilos, '...e...depois...eu não sabia se você iria a "Spy"...mas...deixei meu barman preparado...e o baile....eu apenas esperava que....ahhhhhh', minha outra mão repetiu as ações de sua companheira, efetivamente calando Heero diante das sensações que provocava nele.

Ora, ora, mas se isso não era o que eu chamava de um pequeno caso de obsessão? O homem que eu, literalmente tinha nas minhas mãos naquele momento, era uma pessoa aparentemente tão fascinada por minha pessoa, que tinha se dado ao trabalho de tentar descobrir o máximo possível sobre mim, enquanto armava diversos esquemas para me cercar, certificando-se de estar sempre um passo a minha frente.

Eu só era capaz de imaginar todo o trabalho que Heero havia tido para descobrir aquelas coisas e tentar adivinhar minha reações. E enquanto eu imaginava, minhas mãos continuaram sua descida, chegando finalmente a seu objetivo final, no meio das pernas dele.

Ao mesmo tempo em que minha mente chegou em sua última questão e Heero soltou um gemido longo de prazer.

'Por que eu, Heero?', falei aproximando-me dele, e podendo agora sentir o calor quase inebriante que emanava de sua pele. ' Por que...eu?', repeti em sua orelha, deixando que meu hálito roçasse suavemente seu lóbulo.

'Porque...porque você me cativou desde o primeiro momento em que te vi', ele falou, voz rouca de desejo contido. Suas mãos estavam ao lado de suas pernas praticamente coladas ao sofá e fechadas em punhos, num esforço sobre-humano para não me tocarem contra a minha vontade.

'Porque... você agiu sobre mim.... como um imã e...', agora sua dificuldade em falar estava ainda maior, por que minha mão movia-se para cima e para baixo em intervalos regulares, 'e...você...o efeito...da sua presença...é...intoxicante...[3]'. Ele terminou em mais um longo gemido, que me indicava que ele estava muito perto de perder-se no movimento de minhas mãos.

No momento em que estas palavras deixaram os lábios de Heero, alguma coisa fez um enorme "clique" em minha mente. Como o som de dezenas de peças entrando em seu lugar ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria sentir raiva dele, queria pensar que tudo aquilo era completamente ridículo, mas tudo o que eu conseguia era me sentir...lisonjeado.

Ao que parecia, Heero não havia tentado apenas e tão somente me seduzir...ele tinha tentado me conquistar. Nesse instante de constatação, todas as memórias da noite anterior me vieram a tona, reforçando a certeza, que agora eu tinha de que, todos os nossos encontros anteriores haviam feito parte da maneira que ele escolhera para chamar minha atenção.

E eu tinha de admitir que havia sido um plano mais do que perfeito[4].

Olhei para Heero – seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente com a força de seus suspiros – e então retirei a venda de seus olhos, para que ele finalmente pudesse me ver. Seus olhos imediatamente buscaram os meus, procurando de forma faminta por sinais do que aquele gesto realmente significava.

Nunca chegarei a saber se ele encontrou ou não, pois diante do brilho praticamente febril daquelas orbes azuis, deixei que meu corpo tomasse o controle por completo, e meus lábios atacaram os dele, minhas mãos voando para sua nuca e entrelaçando-se instintivamente em seu cabelo macio.

Lembro-me de sentir as mãos de Heero finalmente abandonarem seu posto no sofá para me livrarem de minha própria camisa, indo em seguida para a região inferior de minhas costas e puxando meu corpo para mais perto do seu. Depois disso, não lembro de mais nada que ocorreu durante muitos minutos, nos quais simplesmente me perdi na sensação de estar nos braços dele e beijando-o, o calor de nossos corpos, um contra o outro, tornando-se uma coisa quase insuportável.

Quando os lábios de Heero finalmente deixaram os meus, para explorar meu peito com agilidade, ajudados pela posição na qual nos encontrávamos – eu, um pouco acima dele e ainda sobre seu colo – notei que agora meus quadris moviam-se fora de meu controle em um ritmo frenético, esfregando-se contra o membro de Heero com maior intensidade a cada movimento.

Buscando alívio. Buscando soltura. Buscando...completude.

Pus minhas duas mãos em seu rosto, afastando-o de meu corpo e ao mesmo tempo concentrando-me na tarefa de cessar meus movimentos.

Olhei nos olhos de Heero, e apesar de saber que ele já havia lido em minha expressão tudo aquilo que precisava saber, vocalizei minha vontade.

'Heero...eu quero mais...eu quero tudo...'

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele imediatamente colocou suas mãos em minhas pernas, puxando-as para cima do sofá e colocando-as seguramente presas em volta de sua cintura. Em seguida, as mãos viajaram para minhas costas, segurando meu corpo contra o seu, enquanto ele se levantava, dirigindo-nos então na direção de seu quarto.

Ele me colocou sobre a cama, retirando suas calças e as minhas em movimentos rápidos, porém cuidadosos, deixando a vista, para a quem pudesse interessar, a prova irrefutável do desejo intenso que ambos sentíamos um pelo outro naquele momento.

Ele então deitou ao meu lado na grande cama redonda, buscando por algo em sua cômoda com as mãos, sem nunca perder contato visual com meu rosto.

Em seguida Heero me beijou novamente, colocando alguma coisa em minhas mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua explorava todas as partes do interior de minha boca.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, e ele se afastou alguns poucos centímetros, tive de piscar algumas vezes para recuperar foco suficiente em meus olhos para descobrir o que eu estava segurando.

Era óleo. E quando meu olhar dirigiu-se do pequeno recipiente que eu possuía em mãos para o rosto de Heero, vi ali algo que jamais havia visto antes.

Era confiança. Uma certeza plena e completa nas decisões daquele para o qual aqueles olhos brilhavam.

Heero havia acabado de colocar em minhas mãos a escolha sobre o que faríamos. Quem seria responsável por qual 'papel'. Em outras palavras, ele havia acabado de me dar a chance de tomá-lo da mesma forma que ele havia feito comigo, se essa fosse minha vontade. Havia me dado a incrível oportunidade de finalmente, conhecê-lo por completo, em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Era um gesto que me dizia mais do que um milhão de palavras, e eu tive de conter lágrimas de alegria.

Coloquei um pouco do óleo em minhas mãos, esfregando-as para aquecer o líquido, e aproximei-me de Heero. Ele imediatamente moveu suas pernas, abrindo-as em um ângulo mais amplo, e dando-me acesso a parte de seu corpo que eu mais desejava tocar naquele momento.

Preparei-o com cuidado, deixando que seus sons me guiassem na direção certa. Não foi uma tarefa complicada, apesar dos muitos sons que ele emitia naquele momento, serem um mais erótico do que o outro.

Apliquei uma outra quantidade do óleo em mim mesmo e aproximei-me ainda mais, posicionando-me.

Coloquei o corpo de Heero cuidadosamente de lado, e sentei-me sobre uma de suas pernas enquanto colocava a outra sobre meu ombro, numa posição que eu sabia, por experiência própria, que aumentaria muito o seu prazer. Ele olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso, e este continha em si, tudo o que eu precisava saber e mais.

Penetrei-o lentamente, tentando aproveitar ao máximo cada centímetro de minha viagem ao paraíso.

Heero era quente e estreito, e cada movimento meu parecia levar-me mais e mais através de um caminho sem volta, do qual eu realmente não tinha qualquer interesse de escapar.

Comecei a me movimentar mais rapidamente, minha mente tendo apagado por completo, sendo incapaz de controlar a vontade da carne. Atingi alguma coisa dentro do corpo abaixo de mim, e, pelo grito alto e desesperado partindo de Heero, eu só podia imaginar que havia sido algo muito bom.

Os sons que ele fazia serviam de combustível para meus movimentos, e eu agora havia alcançado um ritmo quase frenético. Meu corpo indo para frente e para trás buscando mais contato, mais daquele calor, mais daquela sensação...

'Duo...mais...mais...', ouvi Heero dizer em uma voz rouca e gasta, prova de que ele - assim como eu - estava perdido em sensações.

Ele compunha a visão mais maravilhosa que eu já havia visto em toda a vida. Olhos fechados, rosto contorcido de prazer e o corpo brilhante, com uma fina camada de suor.

Abracei a perna apoiada sobre meu ombro sem nunca deixar de me mover, e dei uma lambida longa na parte de dentro da perna torneada de Heero. E nesse momento, seu peito subiu no ar e ele contraiu-se envolta de mim de uma forma que eu jamais havia pensado ser possível, gritando meu nome repetidas vezes, como algum tipo de mântra.

'Duo...Duo...Duo...'

E eu fui praticamente lavado pela incrível onda de desejo que me tomou como um todo em seguida, deixando meu corpo e preenchendo o corpo de Heero, ao mesmo tempo em que eu podia ouvir o nome dele deixando meus lábios em um grito longo e desesperado.

Quando, aparentemente, recuperei parte de meus sentidos, deixei que meu corpo caísse sobre o dele e ficamos durante muitos minutos tentando acalmar o ritmo descontrolado de nossas respirações e batimentos cardíacos.

Quando finalmente havíamos recuperado ar o suficiente para falar, ele repentinamente me abraçou, virando-nos na cama e ficando acima de mim.

Ele então me beijou com uma força que eu não fui capaz de descobrir de onde ele havia conseguido, e apenas fiz meu melhor para acompanhar seu ritmo.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, Heero olhou em meus olhos.

'Duo, eu...' , ele começou, mas foi interrompido por minhas mãos, uma, cobrindo seus lábios com dois de meus dedos, e a outra tirando a rebelde franja colada em sua testa pelo suor, que tapava minha visão daquelas lindas piscinas de azul.

'Shhh...eu sei', respondi a afirmação não vocalizada, e beijei-o com tanta intensidade quanto ele mesmo havia feito apenas segundos antes.

Depois disso, permanecemos nos braços um do outro, e antes de cair inconsciente, eu não pude conter um suspiro que me escapou.

Um suspiro de pura felicidade e, finalmente, completude.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, quando voltei a empresa, fui recepcionado por cumprimentos simpáticos de minha equipe e de minha secretária. Não foram poucos os comentários que recebi a respeito de estar parecendo mais feliz e disposto. Não era mentira, eu realmente me sentia assim.

Os tolos pensavam que isso se dava ao fato de termos terminado aquele grande projeto com sucesso na semana anterior. Eu deixaria que pensassem assim.

Naquele dia, distribui obrigações como a muito tempo não fazia, delegando responsabilidades as pessoas de meu departamento nas quais eu sabia que podia confiar. No final do expediente, eu havia terminado praticamente todos os trabalhos de minha mesa, com a exceção de alguns poucos contratos que não exigiam qualquer urgência de minha parte.

Hilde tocou em meu telefone, avisando sobre a chegada de clientes. Agradeci, e levantei-me de minha cadeira para ir até a sala de meu sócio.

Bati na porta, e esperei que sua voz me mandasse entrar – hábito que eu havia adquirido desde aquele pequeno, digamos, 'acidente'. Dentro da sala, Quatre sorria de sua mesa em minha direção, como alguém que havia acabado de ganhar uma aposta muito boa.

'Eu podia te dar um murro', falei para meu amigo, uma de minhas sobrancelhas levantada em um sinal claro de meu sarcasmo.

Quatre riu. 'Mas isso não ia mudar nada, não é mesmo?', ele respondeu, sua face mostrando uma imitação perfeita da minha.

'Não, não iria mudar nada', respondi, 'melhor deixar que as coisas fiquem assim mesmo.', terminei, já com minha mão na maçaneta da porta, pronto para retirar-me. 'Mas não espere que eu te agradeça por qualquer coisa, Quatre Winner'.

Ele riu novamente. 'Claro, Duo, pode deixar'.

Coloquei meu corpo no corredor, mas antes de me retirar por completo , eu olhei para meu sócio mais uma última vez. ' E Quatre...'

'Sim?', ele respondeu.

'Eu podia te dar um beijo', falei, observando enquanto sua expressão tornava-se confusa, 'mas acho que ele pode fazer isso melhor do que eu', terminei, abrindo a porta novamente para revelar a figura de Trowa.

Dei uma pequena piscadela, que o moreno me devolveu, e abandonei a sala de meu melhor amigo, ainda rindo da cor adorável de vermelho que ele havia adquirido diante de meu comentário.

Entrei novamente em minha sala e sentei-me em minha cadeira apenas a tempo de ouvir uma suave batida na porta.

Em seguida, ela abriu-se, revelando a figura de Heero.

Ele me lançou um olhar significativo, enquanto entrava por completo no local, e trancava a porta atrás de si.

Coloquei meus dois pés em cima de minha mesa pela primeira vez na vida, e em um gesto espontâneo, ergui uma de minhas mãos movimentando meus dedos, indicando para que Heero se aproximasse.

'Vamos tratar de negócios agora, Sr. Heero Yuy', falei em um tom sexy, um amplo sorriso estampado em meus rosto.

Tudo o que obtive como resposta foi um grunhido de aprovação.

Naqueles últimos dias, e graças ao homem agora diante de mim, eu tinha adquirido uma visão completamente diferente sobre como lidar com minhas responsabilidades, com minha empresa e com minha própria vida.

Eu havia decidido que, definitivamente, poria meus pés em cima da mesa com mais freqüência de agora em diante.

* * *

FIM 

[1] Fãs de "Queer as Folk", alguém notou que o apartamento do Heero é um BOCADO parecido com o apartamento de nosso querido e amado Brian Kinney? Pois é né? Eu tirei a inspiração de lá mesmo, afinal, o Heero precisava de um lar bem fodão que combinasse com sua personalidade.

[2] Três "vivas" pra encharpe de seda: Viva! Viva! Viva!  
Em fim de contas, ela se tornou um item super importante no fic, e eu gostei muito, muito mesmo do papel que ela adquiriu =

[3] Eu não deveria ter que explicar isso mas...fica como detalhe de qualquer forma. Esse, pra mim, é o momento crucial do fic. Aonde você descobre - apesar de todas as investidas e comportamento do Heero - quem realmente era "Toxic" desde o começo . Espero que isso tenha vindo como uma surpresa para pelo menos alguns de vocês que acompanharam a coisa toda.

[4] Pra variar... Tudo o que o Heero faz tem que ser perfeito. Nunca perde a personalidade Soldado Perfeito. (comentário da Lien)

* * *

Olá !

"Toxic" é o terceiro fic que termino, e o primeiro deles que é um multi-partes. Eu não tenho realmente palavras para descrever a quantidade enorme de felicidade que este bebê me trouxe. Primeiramente, porque foi muito divertido escrever algo que era mais sexy do que qualquer outra coisa, e segundo, porque ele teve uma resposta do leitores que beirava o mágico .. Pessoas comentavam sobre o Heero e especulavam sobre o que ele faria e tudo mais...e eu, não posso deixar de admirar reações desse tipo.

Portanto, aqui vai uma pequena lista de pessoas, que por uma razão ou outra são especiais para mim, me ajudaram e merecem um grande beijo: Lien – pelas idéias, pelo apoio e por ser uma super beta. Yoru – por ser a fã mais calorosa de "TOOOOOOOXXXICCCCC" de todos os tempos. Evil – por apoiar e por ser alguém em quem eu confio 100%.Koorime – por me agüentar no MSN e por me chamar de sensei. K-chan – por existir, e por me apoiar em mais esta empreitada. Hi-chan – por dar a chance a meus fics, mesmo sem gostar de 1x2.

Agradecimentos vão também para todos os reviewers: Hina Minamino, Nana, Athena Sagara, Daphne Peçanha, Dani Kamiya, Kagome Higurashi San, Mudoh Belial, , Karin Kamya, Ti-kun,Misao, Diana Lua e Mariana.

Tchauzinho, obrigada a todos, e até a próxima! /"


End file.
